The Miracle of Love
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Ia harus memilih satu dan tidak dapat memiih keduanya & keajaiban datang yang dapat membuatnya memilih apa yang menurut hatinya benar, namun sebuah peristiwa besar sudah menunggu didepannya karena itu sudah menjadi ramalan bagi dirinya namun satu yang ia tahu ia tidak sendiri lagi karena bersama kedua buah hatinya ia akan berjuang. Narusaku Hurt-Comfort/ Romance. Naruto Sakura 16/5
1. Chapter 1

**The Miracle Of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M (Not Complicated)**

 **Genre: Hurt-Comfort/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Ia harus memilih satu dan tidak dapat memiih kedua-duanya dan keajaiban datang yang dapat membuatnya memilih apa yang menurut hatinya benar, namun sebuah peristiwa besar sudah menunggu didepannya karena itu sudah menjadi ramalah bagi dirinya namun satu yang ia tahu ia tidak sendiri lagi karena bersama kedua buah hatinya ia akan berjuang. NaruSaku Hurt-Comfort/ Romance.

 **~XXX~ Chapter 1 : The Starting of all ~XXX~**

Disebuah rumah kecil didaerah yang cukup ganjil mengingat warna langit yang berwarna-warni tak lupa dengan warna awan yang tak hanya putih namun ada juga yang berwarna pink, namun disinilah tempat yang menyimpan kekuatan dimana para Gamma Sennin tinggal. Nampak seorang pria tengah baya sedang berbincang dengan seekor katak hijau kecil tua.

"Bagaimana Naruto-boy?" Tanya sang katak pada pria tampan dengan surai pirang dengan jambang panjang.

"Apa yang kau maksud bagaimana Fukasaku-sama?" Tanya balik pria bernama Naruto.

"Jangan seolah kau tidak tahu kemana arah aku bertanya Naruto-boy" Ucapnya retoris pada Naruto.

"Seperti jawabanku sebelumnya Fukasaku-sama bahwa aku masih belum siap untuk kembali" Balas Naruto.

"Lalu kapan semua ini akan berakhir?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin selamanya" Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyun teduh.

"Tadaima" Terdengar suara dua orang berbeda gender yang memutuskan pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Fukasaku.

"Hai jagoan-jagoan Tousan bagaimana hari kalian?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat bahwa kedua anaknya sudah kembali.

"Shina-nii benar-benar baka, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan berlatih Hiraishin tanpa pengawasan Tousan dan ini hasilnya" Ucap gadis berusia sekitar 16 tahun berambut soft pink sepunggung dengan iris blue saphire seraya menunjuk bahu sang kakak.

"Sudah berapa kali jangan mengataiku baka! Hanami" Protes Shina pada sang adik yang nyatanya adalah adik kembarnya.

"Kedua anakmu sudah kembali Naruto-boy maka aku pamit pulang juga dan ingat akan ramalan itu dan satu lagi bahwa Shina dan Hanami perlu tahu siapa ibunya." Ucapnya kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

"Aku mengerti" Gumam Naruto.

"Fukasaku-jiji mau pulang?" Tanya Shina.

"Tentu saja"

"Kapan jiji akan mengajari senjutsu padaku lagi?" Tanya Shina yang nampak bersemangat karena memang sedari kecil ia diajari Senjutsu dan sampai sekarang ia tidak merasa bosan.

"Untuk apa? Senjutsumu sudah sempurna seperti ayahmu jadi tinggal kau sendiri yang mangaplikasikan sendiri dengan jutsu-jutsumu" Balas Fukasaku pada Shina.

"Yah Jiji tidak asik" Gerutu Shina.

"Hey sudahlah biarkan Fukasaku-jiji kembali nanti Tousan yang akan mengajari selanjutnya" Sela Naruto yang membuat Shina berbinar.

"Ck... Guru, Ayah, anak bahkan cucu tidak ada bedanya" Gumam Fukasaku seraya berjalan menjauhi kediaman Naruto.

Sedangkan didalam rumah masih tampak ramai dengan teriakan kakak adik ini, namun itu semua selesai saat sang ayah menyuruh keduanya mandi dan kemudian menuju meja makan.

"Andai kau disini pasti suasana rumah ini semakin ramai dan akan semakin lengkap" Gumam Naruto yang selalu memimpikan seseorang hadir diantara mereka.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle Of Love ~XXX~**

Tak lama bagi Naruto menunggu kedua buah hatinya selesai mandi setelah tadi seharian berlatih dan kini tiba waktunya bagi keduanya berbagi kisah yang mereka alami hari ini pada sang ayah.

"Bagaimana hari kalian? apakah menyenangkan?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua anaknya.

"Cukup baik walau berakhir buruk, aku masih belum bisa memyinkronkan Hiraishinku yang membuat harus merasakan sakitnya terjerembab" Jawab Shina sembari menunjukkan beberapa luka memar ditangan dan kakinya.

"Besok Tousan akan menemanimu berlatih, sedangkan kau sendiri bagaimana harimu Hanami?" Tanyanya pada sang putri tak mengindahkan tawa senang dari putranya.

"Hari ini tidak ada yang menyenangkan, aku hanya memperhatikan dan mengobati Shina-nii" Jawabnya dengan raut muka yang terlihat mendung membuat kedua laki-laki pirang itu saling bertatapan.

"Ada apa Hanami kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Hari ini aku melamun sembari membayangkan kehadiran Kaasan disini, tapi itu bukan aku kurang kasih sayang dari Tousan karena bagiku Tousan adalah Ibu juga, tapi aku yakin keluarga kita akan semakin sempurna dengan kehadiran Kaasan" Ucap Hanami yang kini sudah menitikan likuid bening dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan Tousan Hanami! tapi jika waktunya tepat aku akan mempertemukan kalian dengan Kaasan" Ucap Naruto menghihur sang putri.

"Apa Tousan bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Hanami antusias.

"Tentu! kalau begitu kalian tidurlah" Perintah Naruto dan Hanami langsung bergegas menuju kamar berbeda dengan Shina yang masih duduk dihadapan Naruto.

"Tousan" Panggil Shina yang membuat sang ayah mendongak.

"Apa Tousan bersungguh-sungguh atau hanya untuk menghibur Hanami? jika ini hanya untuk menghibur Hanami itu tidak lucu karena Hanami sudah memberikan harapan besar pada Tousan dan sebagai saudara kembar aku ikut merasakannya. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya Hanami jika ini hanya omong kosong" Pungkas Shina.

"Tousan pasti akan menepatinya" Sahut Naruto.

"Walaupun aku membenci Kaasan tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruh Hanami membenci Kaasan justru is sangat menyayanginya dan aku harap aku dapat memegang ucapan Tousan karena aku sayang pada Hanami" Ucap Shina yang langsung menyusul Hanami yang sudah terlebih dahulu kekamar meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih termenung di ruang depan.

"Kau lihat akibat dari keputusanmu Sakura-chan? apa kau sudah puas dengan keputusanmu dulu Sakura-chan? Jujur aku tidak kuat melihat harapan besar dimata Hanami dan kebencian Shina padamu" Ucapnya dengan suara pelan sembari mengingat kenangan 16 tahun lalu dimana awal mula semua ini berawal.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Sang surya kini sudah muncul dari ufuk timur menuju peraduannya tapi nampak disebuah ruang kamar tampak kepala milik gadis berambut soft pinl menyumbul dari balik selimut dan langsung mendapat tatapan lembut dari pemuda didepannya._

 _"Ohayou Sakura-chan" Ucapnya seraya mengecup sekilas bibir ranum gadis bernama Sakura._

 _"Ohayou Naruto" Balasnya yang juga memberikan kecupan namun didahi._

 _"Hanya didahi?" Rajuknya pada Sakura._

 _"Ayolah Naruto ini sudah hampir siang! dan apa kau masih belum puas semalam?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut muka yang sudah merah merona mengingat bergumulan liar mereka semalam._

 _"Bercinta denganmu tidak akan pernah membuatku puas" Ucap Naruto menggoda sang kekasih._

 _"Apa kau tidak ingin lagi? mungkin satu ronde?" Tanya Naruto menggoda dengan kedua tangannya meraba punggung polos Sakura._

 _"Aku mau tapi aku harus kerumah sakit karena aku tidak ingin membuat Ino kesetanan" Ucap Sakura yang langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan keadaan polos dan mengunci pintunya agar Naruto tidak dapat masuk._

 _"Kau mimilih tempat yang salah Sakura-chan" Gumam Naruto yang langsung membuat hand seal yang seketika itu juga Naruto menghilang._

 _"Kyaaaaa..." Pekikan keras terdengar dari kamar mandi dan rupanya Naruto tadi berpindah kekamar mandi untuk mandi bersama dan tentu saja bukan hanya mandi yang mereka lakukan._

 **~XXX~ The Miracle Of Love ~XXX~**

 _Sesampainya dirumah sakit seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya bahwa Ino pasti akan mengomel dengan keras soal keterlambatannya ini akibat Naruto menyerangnya dikamar mandi tadi._

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Forehead hingga kau datang sangat terlambat? dan aku tahu ini bukan kau sekali?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura dengan nada dan tatapan penuh menyelidik._

 _"Aku kelelahan" Jawab Sakura cengengesan._

 _"Kelelahan? bukankah kau kemarin pulang aw-... tunggu dulu!" Sakura tentu saja bingung dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba memperhatikan dirinya dengan Intens._

 _"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup._

 _"Astaga siapa yang melakukan ini padamu Forehead? aku tidak menyangka kau sud-..." Ucapan Ino tak selesai karena Sakura dengan cepat membungkam mulut Ino._

 _"Jangan bicara keras-keras nanti ada yang dengar" Ucap Sakura sepelan mungkin._

 _"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak jika melihat Kissmark dilehermu dan jawab siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik seraya menunjuk tanda merah dileher Sakura._

 _"Dasar Naruto no baka" Gumam Sakura kesal dengan kelakuan kekasihnya ini dan ternyata gumaman Sakura dapat didengar oleh Ino._

 _"Jadi Naruto yang melakukan itu padamu? tak kusangka dia berhasil meluluhkan hatimu yang sudah sekeras batu itu" Ucap Ino yang tampak senang._

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Sudah lupakan saja. Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal hubungan kalian berdua dan sejak kapan?" Tanya Ino dengan selidik._

 _"Sesaat sebelum kepergian Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata dibulan dan untuk apa memberitahumu sedangkan kau sendiri tidak memberitahukan hubungan antara dirimu dan Sai" Balas Sakura dengan nada sebal._

 _"Ehmmmm... rasanya aku tahu apa yang membuatmu terlambat hari ini pasti Naruto" Ucap Ino tersenyum jahil pada Sakura yang sekarang memerah sempurna._

 _"Huh sudahlah lupakan, apa kau tahu tentang berita Kakashi-sensei yang sebentar lagi akan mundur dari jabatannya?" Tanya Ino._

 _"Hah? kau tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya balik Sakura._

 _"Untuk apa bercanda lagipula jika ini bercanda maka tidaklah lucu. Dan menurut berita beredar Narutolah yang akan menjadi Nanadaime Hokage" Ucap Ino menjelaskan._

 _"Tapi Naruto tidak berkata apapun tentang hal ini" Ucap Sakura yang masih nampak terkejut._

 _"Entahlah aku tidak tahu! tapi mungkin dia ingin membuat kejutan untukmu" Sakura hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan dari sahabatnya itu._

 _"Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak dengan berita ini Ino" Ucap Sakura yang nampak gelisah._

 _"Sudahlah Forehead itu hanya perasaanmu saja, semuanya akan berjalan seperti semestinya" Hibur Ino._

 _"Aku harap juga seperti itu Ino" Balasnya._

 _Kemudian Sakura dan Inopun mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan mengecek beberapa pasien yang berada di bawah penanganan mereka. Sedangkan di ruang Hokage nampak dua orang laki-laki berbeda surai nampak sedang berbincang dan tampak pembicaraan mereka ini cukup penting._

 _"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Seharusnya kau senang karena sebentar lagi kau menjadi Hokage bukan gelisah seperti ini" Ucap sang pria paruh baya berambut perak pada Naruto._

 _"Entahlah Sensei aku hanya merasa gelisah dan bimbang" Balas Naruto pada Kakashi._

 _"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah?" Tanya Kakasi heran._

 _"Entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi dan firasatku berkata ini ada hubungannya dengan syarat utama untukku menjadi Hokage" Jawab Naruto pada Kakashi._

 _"Jangan berpikir buruk terlebih dahulu bisa saja ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Pungkas Kakashi menenangkan Naruto._

 _"Sensei benar, apa dulu Sensei pernah mengalami ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi._

 _"Tentu saja"_

 _"Lalu apa syarat utama untuk Sensei?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi._

 _"Aku tidak tahu apakah sama atau tidak tapi para tetua menyuruhku untuk mencari pasangan hidup" Jawab Kakashi yang membuat Naruto terbelalak._

 _"Jadi karena ini Sensei menikah dengan Kurenai-sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi._

 _"Namun terlebih dari itu semua karena aku mencintainya, sosok kedua yang mampu menggantikan Rin dihatiku yang kosong dulu." Jelas Kakashi yang dengan posisi awalnya dengan membaca buku bersampul orange._

 _"Huh... Sensei memang tidak bosan apa membaca buku itu? aku yakin isi buku Novel itu Sensei sudah ingat betul. Apa Kurenai-sensei tidak memarahimu?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _"Dia bahkan pernah melempar spatula padaku karena mendapatiku sedang membaca buku dan aku tidak menyadari Asuma junior duduk disampingku dan ikut membaca" Jawab Kakashi yang sontak membuat Naruto tertawa pingkal._

 _"Lalu bagaimana hubungan dirimu dengan Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi yang membuyarkan tawa Naruto._

 _"Seperti yang Otousan katakan dulu untuk jangan pernah menyerah dan ini hasilnya" Jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut tidak memberikan cengiranya seperti biasa._

 _"Jadi kau berhasil mendapatkan Sakura? aku yakin dimana hari pelantikanmu menjadi Hokage disitupula akan diadakan pesta pernikahan" Sontak Naruto langsung tertawa kecil mendengar candaan dari Kakashi._

 _"Mungkin itu masih lama Sensei, paling cepat saja 1 tahun" Balas Naruto._

 _"Ya kau memang benar, tapi apa salahnya berharap?" Ucap Kakashi bijak._

 _"Ya, soal menikah aku jadi teringat akan Sasuke. Dia bilang ingin membangun klan uchiha jadi siapa wanita yang ia pilih" Ucap Naruto sembari mengingat teman seperjuangannya itu._

 _"Soal itu kurasa kalian akan menjadi keluarga besar" Naruto menautkan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti._

 _"Apa maksud Sensei?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti._

 _"Maksudku menjadi bagian dari klan Uzumaki karena ia memilih karin sebagai pendamping hidupnya" Jelas Kakashi ._

 _"Pintar juga ia memilih wanita" Sahut Naruto._

 _"Tidak jauh beda denganmu yang menjatuhkan pilihan ke gadis medic-nin dan memiliki sifat tsundere" Ucap Kakashi yang terdengar ejekan untuk Naruto._

 _Cklek!_

 _Pembicaraan antara kedua terhenti karena terdengar sebuah pintu terbuka yang kemudian menampilkan dua sosok kakek nenek yang dikenal sebagai tetua desa yaitu Homura dan Koharu._

 _"Kau sudah lama menunggu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Koharu pada Naruto._

 _"Cukup tapi tak apa karena ada Kakashi-sensei yang menemaniku berbicara" Jawab Naruto santai._

 _"Baguslah kalau begitu kita mulai saja" Ucap Homura dengan menunjuk sepasang sofa berhadapan sebagai pertanda agar berbicara sambil duduk._

 _"Jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"Kami sudah merundingkan ini kemarin dan kami sudah memutuskan syarat utama untukku menjadi Hokage dan kami harap kamu menerimanya" Ucap Koharu menjelaskan._

 _"Lalu apa syarat utamanya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran._

 _"Selain kau harus menjalani pendidikan diplomasi selama setahun kami juga sudah merundingkan ini dengan klan Hyuuga bahwa syarat utamamu menjadi Hokage adalah menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata mengingat lat-..."_

 _Brak!_

 _Ucapan Koharu terhenti karena Naruto dengan keras menggebrak meja dengan tatapan mata penuh amarah nan tajam pertanda bahwa Naruto tidak menerima keputusan ini._

 _"Aku menolaknya! Keputusan macam apa ini? aku menolak menikah dengan Hinata" Ucap Naruto keras tak habis pikir dengan kedua tetua ini._

 _"Dengar ini juga demi kebaikanmu" Ucap Miharu._

 _"Demi kebaikanku? demi kebaikanku apa demi kebaikan kalian?" Tanya Naruto dengan tertawa dingin yang nampak menakutkan karena saat ini amarahnya sudah diubun-ubun setelah dia diminta menikah dengan Hinata._

 _"Dengar! kalian jangan mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku dengan siapa aku menikah itu nantinya tidak akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian" Ucap Naruto tajan nan dalam terarah pada kedua tetua didepannya, sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam karena merasa ia tidak bisa mendinginkan sang muridnya ini._

 _"Nar-..."_

 _"Sensei jangan pernah membenarkan putusan ini" Kakashi terdiam karena untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menatapnya dengan aura yang gelap._

 _"Lalu dengan siapa kau memilih menikah?" Tanya Miharu menantang._

 _"Dengan gadis yang aku cintai yang kelak akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku Haruno Sakura" Jawab Naruto._

 _"Dengan gadis yatim piatu itu? aku tahu dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa namun tetap saja latar belakangnya tidak setara dengan Hyuuga" Balas Koharu yang nampak merendahkan Sakura yang sontak membuat Naruti terbakar amarah._

 _Blar!_

 _Naruto langsung menendang meja ditengah mereka hingga hancur manabrak dinding disamping mereka karena saat ini ia sudah sangat marah terlihat dari pupil matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan garis hitam vertical._

 _"Kalian jangan sekali-kali merendahkan Sakura-chan jika kalian masih ingin panjang umur" Ucap Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan Hokage._

 _Blar!_

 _Lagi-lagi terdengar suara dentuman yaitu suara pintu yang ditutu tapi seperti dilempar oleh Naruto._

 _"Sialan" Teriak Naruto yang langsung memukul tembok didepannya hingga tembus berusaha melampiaskan amarahnya._

 _Sedangkan tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto ada Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji yang melihat kejadian dimana Naruto memukul tembok dengan penuh amarah._

 _"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru._

 _"Mana aku tahu, lebih baik kita tanyakan saja dasar merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto._

 _"Ada apa denganmu Naruto kau terlihat marah sekali?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto._

 _"Ahhh kalian, tidak ada apa-apa hanya kesal saja" Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lima jari setelah menyadari keberadaan teman-temannya namun justru senyumnya kali ini terkesan aneh._

 _"Kalau begitu aku duluan" Ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan team 8 yang masih termenung._

 _"Ahhhh... Shikamaru aku tidak ikut melaporkan misi kita kemarin lusa karena aku ada urusan yang baru aku ingat di rumah sakit" Ucap Ino yang langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit kembali._

 _"Tsk... dasar merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru yang melihat kepergian Ino._

 **~XXX~ The Miracle Of Love ~XXX~**

 _Sakura saat ini sedang mengecek data pasien yang harus ia tangani namun semua buyar karena Ino dengan nafas memburu datang keruangannya dengan menggebrak pintu._

 _"Ada apa Pig? kenapa kau tetlihat habis berlari? dan jika datang usahakan mengetuk pintu jangan asal dobrak" Ucap Sakura beruntun._

 _"Gommen, tapi aku kesini membawa berita penting" Ucap Ino dengan nafas yang masih memburu._

 _"Duduklah dan ceritakan dengan santai" Saran Sakura yang langsung dituruti oleh Ino._

 _"Tadi saat aku dan team 8 ingin melaporkan misi tempo hari aku secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto dan dari raut mukanya ia terlihat sangat marah bahkan sampai memukul tembok hingga tembus" Ucap Ino yang terang saja membuat Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Ino._

 _"Apa kau yakin Ino?" Tanya Sakura memastikan._

 _"Tentu saja, dan baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Naruto semenakutkan itu, aku merasa ada hal buruk yang sudah terjadi pada Naruto" Balas Ino._

 _"Kalau begitu aku harus menemui Naruto" Ucap Sakura._

 _"Ya itu memang dan untuk perkerjaanmu aku bisa handel." Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudia dengan cepat ia menuju suatu tempat dimana kemungkinan besar Naruto berada yaitu diapartemennya._

 _Sakura dengan cepat menuju keapartemen Naruto guna melihat bagaimana keadaannya, sesampainya diapartemen Sakura mengetuk pintu tapi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam Sakura masul saja karena kebetulan tidak terkunci._

 _"Astaga" Ucap Sakura menengok sekitar kamar apartemen yang seperti habis terserang badai._

 _Kemudian Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar apartemen kemudian netranya mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai pirang sedang duduk termenung di balkon dengan tatapan tajam._

 _"Naruto..." Panggil Sakura yang kini pisisinya tidak jauh dari Naruto._

 _"Sakura-chan? tumben datang kemari ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi apa yang tadi terjadi._

 _"Apa salahnya datang keapartemen kekasihnya lagipula ada apa denganmu kau terlihat gelisah dan marah?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto._

 _"Marah siapa yang marah? lagipula memang tidak terjadi apa-apa" Sangkal Naruto yang masoh berusaha menutupi keputusan yang dibuat oleh para tetua desa._

 _"Tidak terjadi apa-apa? kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa kau memukul tembok lorong Hokage dan apa yang terjadi dengan apartemenmu? seingatku aku membersihkannya kemarin" Ucap Sakura yang menuntut jawaban dari Naruto dengan tidak sabar sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarpun terkejut karena Sakura mengetahui tentang kejadian dilorong Hokage._

 _"Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu Sakura-chan" Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas karena memang dirinya tidak akan dapat berbohong pada Sakura._

 _"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan?" Pinta Sakura pada Naruto._

 _"..." Naruto hanya diam ia merasa ia tidak sanggup menyeritakannya pada Sakura._

 _"Naruto?" Panggil Sakura._

 _"Aku.. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Hokage" Ucap Naruto yang tentu saja membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main karena yang ia tahu Naruto selalu berusaha keras mencapai cita-citanya ini._

 _"Kenapa? bukankah sedari kecil kau sudah bercita-cita menjadi Hokage bahkan kau sudah berusaha mati-matian dan disaat sekarang impian itu didepan mata kau justru mundur?" Ucap Sakura tak habis pikir._

 _"Hokage? untuk apa aku menjadi Hokage bila aku harus mengorbankan yang lainnya"_

 _'Mengorbankan impian untuk membangun rumah tangga denganmu' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati._

 _"Apa maksudmu mengorbankan yang lainnya? apakah itu lebih penting daripada menjadi Hokage?" Tanya Sakura yang nampak masih tak percaya._

 _"Ya! Karena aku bisa disini karena itu, dan jika aku harus mengorbankannya maka untuk apa aku sampai disini jika aku harus mengorbankannya" Balas Naruto yang kini menatap lekat-lekat netra emerald milik Sakura._

 _"Apa itu sangat berharga?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena jaraknya dengan Naruto sangatlah dekat._

 _"Lebih berharga daripada nyawaku sendiri" Jawab Naruto yang kini jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Sakura bahkan kening mereka sudah saling bersentuhan._

 _"Lalu ap-..." Ucapan Sakura terhenti karena kini bibir Naruto sudah mengunci bibir Sakura._

 _"Ehmmm" Hanya terdengar erangan bibir saja dari Sakura. Cukup lama mereka berciuman namun terpaksa harus terputus kebutuhan udara, tapi tanpa memberi Sakura ruang untuk bernafas Naruto langsung menggiring Sakura untuk berbaring di ranjangnya._

 _Bruk!_

 _'Sial' Pikir Sakura karena Naruto dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dan mendorongnya ke ranjang hingga kini Naruto dapat menindih tubuhnya._

 _"Ahh Naru.." Sakura hanya dapat mendesah kala lidah nakal Naruto menyapu lehernya dan tidak lupa tangan jahilnya yang berada di dada Sakura yang masih memakai jubah rumah sakit._

 _"Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu Sakura-chan" Tanpa memberi jeda ia langsung menggigit leher Sakura yang membuat sang empu mendesah._

 _"Ahhh Naru.. A-Apa yang ke-kemarin... belum cu-cukup?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak dapat menahan desahannya kala tangan Naruto berhasil masuk kedalam bajunya._

 _"Sudah kukatakan tadi bahwa bercinta denganmu tidak akan membuatku puas" Tegas Naruto sembari berusaha meloloskan pakaian atas Sakura yang kini hanya tinggal pakaian dalam berwarna putih._

 _"Jangan ahh.. menggodaku Naruhhh" Desah Sakura saat tangan Naruto membelai dadanya dengan lembut._

 _Tanpa menghiraukan desahan Sakura, Naruto langsung membongkar isi dibalik lembar terakhir bagian atas Sakura dan tanpa menunggu Sakura mengambil nafas ia langsung melahap isi didalamnya yang membuat sang empu menggelincang seperti cacing kepanasan._

 _"Ahhh... Aku... sampai... Naruuhhhh" Desah Sakura panjang menandakan ia sudah sampai dengan keringat yang sudah membanjir seluruh tubuhnya._

 _"Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang Sakura-chan" Ucap Natuto yang kemudian menyusuri bagian bawah Sakura dan berusaha meloloskan dua lembar terakhir yang melapisi tubuh Sakura._

 _Setelah dapat melepaskan lembar terakhir Naruto langsung menyerang Sakura hingga desahan tak terkendali keluar dari bibir Sakura yang mengiringi geraman Naruto._

 **~XXX~ The Miracle Of Love ~XXX~**

 _Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu tapi Sakura tidak tahu tentang perubahan diri dari kekasihnya itu bahkan tiap harinya ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menanggung beban yang berat, sudah berapa kali ia berkeluh kesah dengan Ino tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil._

 _"Kau sudah tidak perlu memikirkan Naruto Forehead, lihat wajahmu terlihat pucat sekarang" Ucap Ino seraya menunjuk wajah Sakura yang memang sedang pucat._

 _"Aku tidak apa Ino" Balas Sakura bohong karena ia merasa belakangan ini tubuhnya selalu mudah lelas dan ia merasa perutnya seperti dikocok yang membuatnya mual-mual bahkan dimalam hari._

 _"Tidak apa-apa? lihat wajahmu Sakura kau nampak menyedihkan" Deklikan dari Sakura ia dapat karena mengejek Sakura._

 _"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa, lagipula aku ini dokter aku bisa mengecek kondisiku sendiri" Ucap Sakura yang masih tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya._

 _"Kumohon Sakura kali ini dengarkan aku dan jangan membantah aku yakin jika Naruto melihat kondisimu seperti ini ia pasti tidak akan suka" Buju Ino dan terlihat sekali Sakura sedang bimbang._

 _"Baiklah" Senyum Ino mengembang kala Sakura mau ia diperiksa._

 _"Kalau begitu berbaringlah" Ucap Ino yang dituruti oleh Sakura yang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya ranjang dekat ruang kerjanya._

 _Cukup lama Ino memeriksa kondisi Sakura tapi saat Ino mengecek kondisi tubuh Sakura semuanya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja dan itu membuat Ino merasa aneh sendiri namun rasa aneh dalam dirinya seketika hilang saat ia memerika perut Sakura yang ternyata ia sedang mengandung yang membuat tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga secara drastis._

 _"Kurasa kau harus memberitahu Naruto tentang ini Sakura" Ucap Ino yang memasang wajah sedih namun dalam hatinya ia bersorak senang untuk sahabatnya ini._

 _"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang nampak tidak sabar mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya._

 _"Tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu hanya saja sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Ibu" Ucap Ino dengan wajah sumringah terarah pada Sakura._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura yang sepertinya ia merasa salah dengar._

 _"Kau sedang mengandung dan diperkirakan ini baru memasuki minggu pertama maka dari itu kau merasa tubuhmu seperti sedang sakit" Jelas Ino._

 _"Aku akan menjadi seorang Ibu?" Tanya Sakura yang mendapat anggukan yakin dari Ino._

 _"Apa kau tidak bercanda Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang lagi-lagi mendapat anggukan oleh Ino._

 _"Kyaaa..." Jerit Sakura yang langsung bangkit dari berbaringnya dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya dengan perasaan senang._

 _"Aku akan menjadi Ibu Ino" Pekik Sakura girang dalam hati ia tidak sabar memberi kabar gembira ini pada Naruto yang meruapakan ayah dari anak yang ada di kandungannya ini._

 _"Jaga anak ini baik-baik Sakura, aku akan selalu membantumu" Ucap Ino yang ikut senang melihat sahabatnya ini senang._

 _Tampa disadari keduanya ada seseorang yang memakai seragam ambu sedang berdiri di depan ruangan itu dan menguping pembicaraan mereka._

 _"Jadi ayah dari anak didalam kandungan Sakura adalah milik Naruto. Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Homura-sama dan Koharu-sama" Ucapnnya kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin._

 _Sring!_

 _Sebuah hembusan angin muncul didepan dua orang tua yang sedang menikmati pemandangan Konoha ini dari atas patung Hokage._

 _"Ada berita apa yang kau bawa Shin?" Tanya Homura pada Shin._

 _"Saya membawa kabar tentang Haruno Sakura" Jawabnya._

 _"Kabar apa itu?" Tanya Koharu yang nampak penasaran._

 _"Saat ini Haruno Sakura sedang mengandung anak dari Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Shin yang membuat Koharu terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar._

 _"Kau boleh pergi" Ucap Homura dibalas anggukan Shin yang kemudian menghilang setelah itu ia memandang Koharu._

 _"Bagaimana Koharu? jika seperti ini maka pernikahan Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata bisa gagal jika Naruto mengetahui Sakura mengandung anaknya" Ucap Homura yang nampak khawatir._

 _"Tenang saja Naruto tidak akan tahu bahwa Sakura sedang mengandung anaknya" Jawab Koharu._

 _"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Homura._

 _"Biar aku yang mengurus tapi yang terpenting pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata tidak boleh gagal" Balas Koharu._

 _'Tidak ada jalan lagi' Batin Koharu._

 **~XXX~ The Miracle Of Love ~XXX~**

 _Saku sedang berada dirumahanya sehabis mandi rencana sehabis ini ia akan menemui Naruto untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada Naruto._

 _"Aku yakin Naruto akan senang menerima berita gembira ini dariku" Ucap Sakura dengan nada senang tak lupa ia juga mempersiapkan sebuah bento untuk Naruto karena ini hampir jam 1 dan ini waktunya makan siang ia yakin Naruto pasti lapar setelah belajar seharian._

 _Tok! Tok!_

 _Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu yang kemudian Sakura menuju arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang siapa tahu adalah Naruto, dan setelah dibukan ternyata adalah Koharu salah satu tetua Konoha._

 _"Ahhh... ada apa Koharu-sama datang kemari? silahkan masuk dulu" Ucap Sakura yang mempersilahkan Koharu masuk kedalam rumahnya._

 _"Saya ambilkan minum dulu Koharu-sama" Sakura ingin beranjak tapi Koharu terlebih dahulu menyela Sakura._

 _"Tidak perlu lagipula aku hanya sebentar saja" Ucap Koharu yang membuat Sakura kembali ke posisi duduknya di sofa._

 _"Apa yang anda ingin anda bicarakan Koharu-sama?" Tanya Sakura kemudian._

 _"Aku ingin kau meninggalkan Naruto dan jangan lagi berhubungan dengan dirinya"_

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Yo Kembali bersama Author yang sering jarang nongol ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Fansboy... kali ini saya menghadirkan Fanfiction yang bertema baru dan kalian bisa menganggap ini Alternated Version dari Fanfic saya terlebih dahulu yaitu Generation of Uzumaki...

Fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya yah ini juga revisi ide dari Fic terdahulu dan ini hasilnya yang lebih fresh jadi kuharap kalian suka terutama para NS karena aku dedikasikan ini untuk NaruSaku... kuharap spartan Pair lain gak tersinggung karena ini dunia Fiction Author bebas berkreasi semaunya apalagi ini negara INDONESIA :D ... untuk para-para Flamer yang sudah bersedia membuat Flame aku gak masalah tapi jangan pakai nama Guest Cause Is Coward. ...

Oke sudah sampai disini saja bincang-bincangnya sampai jumpa di chapter depan atau di lain fiction... oh ya untuk tanggapan Review di Fic lain untuk Fiction the Destiny of Hearth akan secepatnya di revisi dan untuk The Sfera Power dalam pengerjaan... Jaa Nee...

Dont Forger For

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2 : Hope

**The Miracle Of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Hurt-Comfort/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Semua sudah diujung tanduk dan tidak mungkin dapat dihindari dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan jalan kehidupa, namun keajaiban datang yang membuatnya terus bertahan dalam kerasnya dunia. NaruSaku / MenmaHina Hurt/ Romance.

 **~XXX~ Chapter 2 : Hope ~XXX~**

 _Sakura hanya dapat terpaku mendengar ucapan dari tetua Konoha ini yang memintanya untuk menjauhi Naruto yang notabenenya sekarang adalah Ayah dari anak yang sedang ia kandung._

 _"A-Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Sakura memastikan._

 _"Aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupan Naruto"_

 _Benar apa yang didengar Sakura tadi bahwa tetua ini menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Naruto._

 _"Kenapa? kenapa aku harus menjauhi Naruto?" Tanya Sakura menahan geram._

 _"Itu karena kau tidak pantas untuk Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Hokage dan aku sudah menyiapkan perempuan lain yang lebih pantas" Sakura tertohok mendengar ucapan dari Koharu._

 _"S-Siapa?" Tanya Sakura._

 _"Hyuuga Hinata"_

 _Sontak saja Sakura dibuat terkejut karena Hinata yang akan menjadi pengantin Naruto, membayangkannya saja hatinya sangat sakit._

 _"Apa Naruto sudah tahu?" Tanya Sakura lagi._

 _"Dia sudah tahu dari jauh hari dan ia menolaknya karena dirimu, tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya karena ini demi kebaikan desa dan negara" Pungkas Koharu._

 _"Jadi aku minta padamu untuk menjauh dari Naruto atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat anak yang ada diperutmu itu terlahir kedunia" Sakura terbelalak dan reflek memegang perutnya, ia tidak mau kehilangan anaknya._

 _"Ja-jangan aku akan menjauh dari Naruto tapi jangan kau sakiti anakku"_

 _Sakura menangis! Ya menangis karena sebagai Ibu ia tidak ingin calon anaknya terjadi apa-apa dan ia bertekad akan menjaganya sekalipun dengan nyawanya. Namun ini adalah pilihan sulit dan ia memilih anaknya._

 _"Pilihan bagus! jadi aku akan memberikan waktu satu minggu untukmu memutuskan hubungan dengan Naruto dan setelah itu aku akan mengirimmu kesebuah desa jauh dari Konoha untuk merahasiakan kehamilanmu dengan alasan penelitian dan saat kau selesai melahirkan kembalilah kekonoha dan tinggalkan anakmu agar tidak menuai kecurigaan"_

 _Lagi-lagi Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan dari Koharu yang rasanya ia berat ia lakukan._

 _"Tapi bagaimana dengam nasib anakku?" Naluri sebagai ibunya menjerit._

 _"Tinggalkan dipanti asuhan dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Ingat aku hanya memberimu waktu satu minggu jika kau tidak melakulannya maka aku akan bertindak dan imbasnya kau tidak akab mendapatkan keduanya anakmu ataupun Naruto" Ucap Koharu yang langsung keluar dari apartemen Sakura dan meninggalkannya dengan isak tangis mendalam._

 _"Maafkan Kaasan, sepertinya Kaasan tidak akan menjadi Ibu yang baik bagi kalian, tapi percayalah bahwa Kaasan sangat menyayangimu" Ucap Sakura terisak sembari mengelus perutnya yang belum membesar._

 _Dan kini ia bertekad dan menguatkan hatinya agar mampu melewati semua ini dengan pilihan yang sudah ia ambil paling tidak ia memberikan kesempatan pada anaknya untuk menghirup udara dunia fana namun dari itu semua ia tidak ingin menjadi batu sandungan untuk Naruto menjadi seorang Hokage._

 _'Maafkan aki Naruto tapi aku harus memilih, dan biarlah aku yang menanggung beban ini aku tidak ingin kau mmenanggung beban karena aku seperti dulu' Batin Sakura yang masih menitikkan air mata._

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

 _Suasana pagi hari ini begitu menentramkan seperti embun saja yang sedang bergerak pelan dari sepucuk daun menuju bumi, namun sayang suasana ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakan gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita bersurai pink sepundak ini._

 _'Aku sudah bulatkan tekadku...' Batinnya atau lebih tepatnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri._

 _Sudah tiga hari ini ia memikirkan semuanya dengan cermat dan memperhatikan resiko dari keputusan yang ia ambil, dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia harus bertemu dengan Naruto dan menyelsaikan semua ini._

 _Cklek!_

 _Sakura hendak keluar dari ruangannya untuk mencari Naruto tapi gadis surai blonde masuk kedalam ruangannya._

 _"Ino?"_

 _"Ahh... Sepertinya kau akan pergi" Sakura hanya menananggapi dengan sebuah anggukan._

 _"Memang pergi kemana bukankah ini masih jam kerja lagipula ini juga masih pagi baru sekitar jam sembilan?" Tanya Ino heran._

 _"Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana hanya mencari udara segar" Ucap Sakura bohong._

 _"Benarkah? kau kira sudah berapa lama kira bersahabat? dan aku yakin saat ini kau sedang ada masalah" Ucap Ino curiga melihat gelagat Sakura daritadi._

 _"Hah.. sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu Pig"_

 _"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan?"_

 _Sakura yang mendengar permintaan dari Ino nampak masih menimbang satu hal tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan menceritakan ini pada Ino karena setahunya hanya Ino yang tahu perkara kehamilannya._

 _"Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada siapapun?" Ino hanya mengangguk mengennai syarat yang diberikan oleh Sakura._

 _"Baiklah, jadi kau bisa jelaskam?"_

 _"Aku berniat memutuskan hubunganku dengan Naruto dan menjauh dari kehidupannya" Ucap Sakura pelan dan sebagai balasan teriakan tak percaya Ino menggema diruangan itu._

 _"APA!"_

 _Sakura langsung membungkam mulut sahabatnya ini yang tak bisa menahan teriakannya._

 _"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak" Ucap Sakura sambil mendengus._

 _"Persetan! Apa kau tidak berpikir eh Forehead? Naruto itu adalah ayah dari kandunganmu kuulangi ayah dari calon anakmu bagaimana kau berpikir seperti itu?" Ino tak percaya dengan jalam pikiran sahabatnya ini._

 _"Dengarkan dulu Ino aku melakulan ini demi Naruto dan anakku" Ucap Sakura yang kini sudah menangis lagi._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino yang kini terdengar lebih lembut dari tadi._

 _"Jika aku tetap memilih bersama Naruto, Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan menjadi Hokage seperti apa yang diimpikannya selama ini dan juga bayi ini tak akan terlahir didunia ini dan aku tidak dapat membiarkan itu terjadi maka..." Sakura tak kuasa meneruskan ceritanya kemudian menangis menghambur dalam peluk sahabatnya ini._

 _"Kenapa? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti._

 _"Koharu-sama datang padaku dan memintaku menjauh dari hidup Naruto jika tidak ia akan mencelakai bayiku dan Naruto tidak akan menjadi Hokage karena syarat menjadi Hokage bagi Naruto adalah menikahi Hinata" Kini Sakura benar-benar tak dapat menahan tangisnya._

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayimu kelak?" Tanya Ino._

 _"Aku akan pergi ke Hanagakure selama kehamilanku dengan alasan riset dan penelitian. Dan aku akan kembali setelah melahirkan bayiku yang nantinya akan dititipkan di Hanagakure" Jawab Sakura pelan dengan terisak._

 _"Lalu kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Ino sendu mendengar cerita Sakura tadi._

 _"Besok! Aku akan berangkat besok setelah nanti aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Naruto" Jawab Sakura._

 _"Apa kau sudah yakin?" Tanya Ino mencari keyakinan pada diri Sakura yang berharap bahwa Sakura ragu ataau tidak serius._

 _"Yakin tidak yakin aku harus meyakinkan diriku karena aku paling tidak bisa melihat Naruto menjadi Hokage dan melihat anakku walau itu hanya sekali seumur hidup" Jawab Sakura yakin tapi Ino tahu Sakura yakin hanya didalam mulut tidak didalam hatinya yang saat ini rapuh._

 _"Kalau itu keputuasanmu sebagai sahabat aku hanya dapat mendukung keputusanmu"_

 _"Terimakasih Ino aku sangat menghargai itu" Lagi-lagi dua sahabat ini hanya dapat berpelukan berusaha agar rasa sakit dalam hatinya dapat hilang beserta rasa sesak yang ada di dadanya._

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

 _Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang nampak kacau dengan puluhan gulungan yang ada didepannya namun bukan itu masalahnya melainkan pikirannya yang masih menerawang paksakan dari para tetua untuk menikah dengan Hinata._

 _"Tousan Kaasan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sangat ingin menjadi Hokage karena itu impianku dari kecil tapi disisi lain yang aku inginkan menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak adalah Sakura-chan"_

 _Naruto terus saja bermonolog menumpahkan perasaannya yang sedang campur aduk ini ditambah ia harus belajar mengenai sistem kepemerintahan dan ini membuatnya semakin naik pitam._

 _"Huh... Kenapa disaat -saat seperti ini aku justru teringat akan Ero-Sennin yang benar -benar memegang erat prinsip hidupnya..."_

 _"... Ya walau aku tahu ia adalah seorang mesum kelas kakapanpun aku juga tahu sampai detik terakhir ia hidup ia masih mencintai Tsunade-Baachan dengan sangat"_

 _"Aku gagal! Aku gagal untuk menepati kata -kataku karena pada akhirnya aku harus memilih antara Hokage dan Sakura-chan yang artinya aku harus meninggalkan jalan ninjaku" Ucap Naruto dengan kesedihan yang ketara dari setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya._

 _Tok! Tok!_

 _Ketukan pintu terdengar dan itu membuat Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri sang pengetuk pintu._

 _"Sebentar" Teriak Naruto._

 _Mata Naruto terkejut berampur senang melihat orang yang menengoknya yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri yaitu Sakura Haruno._

 _"Sakura-chan ayo masuk" Ucap Naruto senang mempersilahkan sang kekasih masuk kerumahnya._

 _"Ngomong -ngomong ada apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto heran._

 _"Jadi kau tidak suka aku datang kemari?" Goda Sakura yang mungkin menjadi godaan terakhir Sakura pada Naruto._

 _"Ahhh... bukan itu maksudku tapi tidak biasanya saja" Jawab Naruto gugup._

 _"Sudahlah aku kesini ada hal yang penting ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Naruto langsung dalam mode serius karena Sakura berkata penting._

 _"Memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita dan mulai sekarang kita kembali kemasa dimana kita menjadi rekan dan sahabat saja" Naruto hanya dapat stuck ditempat mendengar ucapan Sakura dan dapat terlihat Sakura menahan tangis mengucapkan kata tersulit dalam hidupnya itu._

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura-chan bukankah hubungan kita selama ini baik -baik saja? apa jangan -jangan kau bosan denganku?"_

 _Naruto menjerit pedih di akhir kata sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat menangis kala ia menyadari sudah menyakiti cinta terakhirnya tapi ia harus melakukannya demi Naruto dan juga anaknya kelak._

 _"Bukan hiks... dengarkan aku dulu" Ucap Sakura yang kini sudah menangis pedih._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?" Naruto kali ini sudah kacau dan meninggikan suaranya hingga membuat Sakura bergetar dibuatnya._

 _"Aku... Aku ingin kau menjadi Hokage karena aku tahu kau shinobi yang akan menepati jalan ninjanya jadi aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagimu untuk meraih impianmu"_

 _Sontak saja Naruto dibuat terpaku ditempat karena ia tidak menyangka Sakura mengetahui tentang ini._

 _"Jadi kau mengetahuinya?"_

 _"Ya aku tahu semuanya, Aku juga tahu kau harus menikah dengan Hinata untuk menjadi Hokage... Hiks sungguh ini berat untukku tapi demi dirimu, desa, dan negara aku rela" Ucap Sakura menggantung._

 _"Jadi mulai sekarang lepaskan aku dan mulailah membuka hati untuk Hinata dan simpanlah kenangan kita selama ini dihatimu" Uca Sakura menangis pilu dan reflek Naruto memeluk Sakura yang mungkin menjadikan pelukan terakhir mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih._

 _"Tapi Sakura-chan aku mencin-..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong kala jari telunjuk Sakura ditaruh dibibirnya._

 _"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kau mencintaiku begitupun aku yang mencintaimu tapi aku mohon demo dirimu dan juga diriku lepaskan aku dan raihlah masa depan bersama Hinata. Aku mohon Naruto" Mohon Sakura dengan nada penuh kepedihan._

 _"Baiklah jika itu permintaanmu tapi aku juga memiliki satu permintaan juga padamu" Ucap Naruto dengan likuid bening menetes dari iris saphirenya._

 _"Apa itu Naru?"_

 _"Berjanjilah kita akan hidup bersama suatu saat nanti sekalipun itu kehidupan selanjutnya?" Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai pengikat janji._

 _"Janji seumur hidup" Sakura menautkab kelingking mereka dengan tersenyum tapi dalam hati ia menjerit sakit._

 _Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kedunya namun dalam hati mereka sudah meyakini mereka akan menyatukan cinta mereka kembali entah kehidupan ini atau kehidupan selanjutnya._

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

 _Tanpa terasa tiga bulab sudah terlewat sejak Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka dan semenjak itu pula ia tidak melihat Sakura, menurut Ino Sakura sedang menjalankan riset dan penelitian selama satu tahun tapi mengapa hati kecilnya merasa ia tidak percaya._

 _"Yo Naruto" Naruto mendongak mendapati sang sensei sedang menyapanya._

 _"Hai juga Kakashi-sensei! Ada apa datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto pelan pada sang sensei._

 _"Ayolah Naruto ada apa denganmu? kau lusa akan menikah kenapa nampak murung?" Naruto menatap tajam Kakashi seolah sang sensei mengajaknya bercanda diwaktu yang tidak tepat._

 _"Sensei sendiri tahu siapa yang ingin aku sandingkan dipelaminan Sensei" Ucap Naruto lesu sambil menerawang jauh ke langit._

 _"Tapi kadang apa yang kita inginkan tidak sejalan dengan kenyataan yang ada Naru" Ucap Kakashi._

 _"Sensei mudah berkata seperti itu karena Sensei menikah dengan orang yang Sensei cintai. Sedangkan aku?" Naruto menunjuk diriya sendiri._

 _"Aku yakin Naruto Hinata dapat membuatmu melupakan perasaanmu pada Sakura" Ucap Kakashi menghibur._

 _"Aku berdoa seperti itu sensei paling tidak aku dapat mencintai Hinata walau sedikit tapi nyatanya rasa semenjak aku masih di akademi hingga dewasa bukan membuat rasa cintaku pada Sakura menyurut justru mengembang yang sering kali membuatku gila" Ucap Naruto sambil meremas surai pirangnya._

 _"Aku yakin Sakura juga sama halnya dengan dirimu Naruto, ia mengorbankan perasaannya demi dirimu jadi jangan kau sia -siakan itu"_

 _"Ya mau bagaimana lagi Sensei jika ini memang takdirku aku akan menjalaninya walau berat tapi akan aku lakukan" Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan sendu kearah Naruto tidak menyangka kedua anak didiknya itu terjerat dalam hubungan rumit yang berakar dari cinta._

 _'Maafkan aku Minato-sensei aku gagal menunaikan permintaanmu untuk menjadi kakak bagi Naruto' Batin Kakashi lirih dan miris._

 _"Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dan aku sarankan pergilah mencari udara segar agar pikiranmu dapat jernih kembali" Pamit Kakashi._

 _"Hai Sensei nanti aku akan mencari udara segar" Sahut Naruto tanpa menengok kearah Kakashi yang keluar dari apartemennya._

 _Sekeluarnya kakashi dari apartemen Naruto Kurenai istri dari Kakashi yang sedang dalam kondisi hamil sudah menunggunya di luar dengan pandangan penuh tanya._

 _"Bagaimana kondisi Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kurenai perihal Naruto._

 _"Sepertinya ia masih belum dapat melupakan Sakura tapi aku pastikan pernikahan akan tetap berjalan sesuai rencana dari Koharu-sama" Sahut Kakashi._

 _"Aku turut sedih dengan apa yang dialami oleh kedua anak didikmu Kakashi"_

 _"Tak apa biarlah yang terjadi terjadilah" Kemudian pasangan suami istri itu pergi menjauh dari kediaman Naruto untuk kembali kekediaman mereka sendiri._

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

 _Cukup lama ia berdiam diri setelah kepergian Kakashi kini Naruto mulai berjalan kehutan untuk mencari udara segar seperti yang disarankan oleh Kakashi, walau kegiatan ini menurutnya tidak membantunya banyak tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa ini dapat meringankan beban pikirannya yang tadi penuh sekali kini terasa sedikit lebih ringan._

 _Slap!_

 _Muncul cahaya terang dengan warna kuning diatas langit hutan Konoha dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung menuju kearena dimana jatuhnya cahaya tadi dan sesampainya disana ia mendapati seseorang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri di antara dua pohon rimbun._

 _"Ti -Tidak mungkin!" Ucap Naruto tak percaya setelah meniliti orang tadi ternyata wajah orang itu bahkan hampir seluruhnya mirip dengan dirinya._

 _"Enghh.." Orang itu melenguh kemudian bangun dan sontak orang tersebut juga terkejut kala orang didepannya ini mirip dengan dirinya._

 _"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto dan orang itu bebarengan._

 _"Ahhh... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau sendiri siapa dan kenapa wajah kita bisa sama persis bahkan kau memiliki tanda lahir itu?" Tanya Naruto bertubi -tubi._

 _"Namaku Uzumaki Menma dan aku tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa mirip seperti ini dan dimana aku?" Balas Menma yang lagi -lagi membuat Naruto terkejut._

 _"Kau sekarang berada di Konoha. Menma? bagaimana kau bisa disini bukankah kau berasal dari dunia yang dulu dibuat oleh Obito?" Tanya Naruto pada Menma._

 _"Aku tidak tahu tapi terakhir aku ingat tempatku tinggal diserang hebat -hebatan oleh 7 orang Otsusuki yang membuat tempatku luluh lantah kemudian Tousan memindahkanku kesebuah tempat dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa sampai kesini" Ucap Menma menjelaskan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon rimbung diikuti Naruto yang duduk didepannya._

 _"7 Otsusuki? apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Ya 7 Otsusuki mereka mengaku sebagai Dimension Traveler dan mereka akan mencari jejak -jejak keberadaan orang yang bernama Kaguya Otsusuki dan membangkitkannya kembali, kami coba menjelaskan tentang ketidaktahuan kami tentang Kaguya namun mereka tidak mau mendengar dan menghancurkan kelima negara hingga luluh lantah bahkan dengan bantuan para Bijuu kami tidak mampu menahan serangan mereka... dan hiks Tousan dan Kaasan beserta semua yang ada di Konoha tewas" Cerita Menma mengenai dimensinya yang diserang oleh 7 Otsusuki dengan nada sedih bahkan menitikan air mata mengingat ketidak mampuan dirinya._

 _"Jadi kalau begitu dimensi ini yang diincar oleh mereka karena didimensi inilah terakhir kali Kaguya muncul dan disegel kembali" Sahut Naruto._

 _"Kalau begitu dimensi ini dalam bahaya"_

 _"Kau benar Menma, tapi bagaimana kau akan tinggal disini sementara semua orang akan kaget jika kita tinggal bersama lagipula lukamu terlihat dalam?" Tanya Naruto pada Menma._

 _"Aku tidak tahu" Balas Menma._

 _"Itu kita urus nanti lebih baik kita segera menyingkir dari sini takut banyak orang yang melihat kita nanti" Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Menma._

 _Dan dengan Hiraishin Naruto langsung membawa Menma kembali keapartemennya untuk merawat luka Menma yang menganga itu, selama Naruto mengobati luka Menma ia justru teringat akan Sakura yang selalu mengobatinya disaat ia terluka tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang tidak karena sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan Hinata. Menmapun menyadari kegelisahan Naruto yang tampak tak konsen dalam mengobatinya walau ia baru pertama bertemu Naruto entah mengapa ia merasakan kesedihan yang Naruto alami._

 _"Hey kau ada apa Naru kau terlihat gelisah?" Tanya Menma pada Naruto._

 _"Ahhh... aku tak apa" Jawab Naruto bohong._

 _"Kita ini memiliki kesamaan yang sama Naru karena nyatanya kita sama tapi berbeda dunia dan aku tahu saat ini kau sedang berbohong" Ucap Menma yang membuat Naruto mendongak._

 _"Baiklah aku akan ceritakan" Naruto mengambil nafas sebelum bercerita._

 _"Lusa aku akan menikah dengan Hinata karena syarat yang diberikan oleh tetua keparat untuk aku menjadi Hokage padahal saat ini aku mencintai Sakura-chan. Aku bingung aku harus berbuat apa disatu sisi aku ingin menjadi Hokage tapi disatu sisi aku mencintai Sakura-chan" Cerita Naruto._

 _"Kau terlalu berpikir keras Naru" Ucapan Menma membuat Naruto memandangnya tak mengerti._

 _"Aku tanya bagaimana perasaanmu saat menjadi Hokage tanpa Sakura disisimu?" Tanya Menma._

 _"Rasanya tak berarti" Jawab Naruto._

 _"Lalu bagaimana kau memiliki Sakura tapi tidak menjadi Hokage?" Tanya Menma sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto._

 _"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup" Balas Naruto tersenyum setelah sadar akan jawaban yang selama ini ia pertanyakan._

 _"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau pintar juga" Sahut Naruto._

 _"Itu karena kita berbeda walau nyatanya kita sama tapi daya pikir kita berbeda karena sedari kecil aku bersama Tousan dan Kaasan" Balas Menma._

 _"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang aku selama ini tidak hidup bersama kedua orang tuaku?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"Kau pikir kau melupakan aku disaat aku dulu dipengaruhi oleh Madara? aku ingat semuanya Naruto dan aku sungguh berterimakasih karena itu. Dan sebagai rasa terimakasihku biarkan aku yang menggantikan tempatmu untuk menikah dengan Hinata dan kau susulah Sakura" Ucap Menma pada Naruto._

 _"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya karena keajaiban yang selama ini ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga._

 _"Tentu saja... karena ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku" Balas Menma._

 _"Kalau begitu aku sangat berterimkasih... aku akan mencari Sakura dan hidup jauh dari Konoha bersamanya" Ucap Naruto bersemangat karena akhirnya hidup bersama Sakura yang ia nantikan akhirnya datang juga, tak apa ia tak menjadi Hokage selama Sakura disisinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

 _Poft!_

 _Tiba -tib muncul Bunshin Naruto tapi sedikit berbeda karena rambutnya lebih gelap dan irisnya berwarna merah dengan garis vertical._

 _"Kurama apa yang kau lakukan diluar?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat partnernya keluar dari tubuhnya_

 ** _"Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau jangan menemui Sakura"_**

 _Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Kurama yang melarang dirinya bertemu dengan Sakura._

 _"Apa maksudmu Kurama?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti._

 ** _"Aku akan memberitahumu bahwa saat ini Sakura sedang mengandung karena perhuatan kalian tempo hari"_** _Sontak saja ucapan dari Kurama ini membuat Naruto dan Menma terkejut._

 _"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto._

 ** _"Itu mudah secara tidak langsung juga chakaraku tertanam pada janin yang ada diperut Sakura"_** _Jawab Kurama santai._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak memberirahuku hah? kalau saja kau memberitahu pasti saat ini Sakura tak akan hamil tanpa suami" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik kerah Kurama._

 ** _"Biar aku jelaskan Gaki! Jika aku memberitahumu pasti saat ini nyawa Sakura sudah melayang karena banyak Anbu yang mengawasinya"_** _Jelas Kurama yang semakin membuat Naruto bingung._

 _"Maksudmu Kurama?" Kali ini Menma ikut bersuara._

 ** _"Aku yakin ini semua perintah dari tetua Koharu yang ingin Naruto menikah dengan Hinata dan apabila kau terang -terangan menemui Sakura pasti nyawa Sakura dan janinnya akan dalam bahaya"_** _Jelas Kurama agar Naruto tidak bertindak gegabah._

 ** _"Untuk masalah pernikahan biarkan Menma yang menikahi gadis indigo itu dan untukmu Naruto kau harus mengawasi Sakura dari balik bayangan saat ini Sakura berada di Hana Gakure dan jika bisa aku prediksi Sakura pasti akan menitipkan bayinya disana tidak mungkin ia membawa anaknya kedesa yang pastinya mendapat tentangan dari Koharu"_** _Jelas Kurama panjang lebar._

 _"Kenapa tidak langsung aku menemui Sakura" Ucap Naruto tak habis pikir._

 _"Jika kau menemui Sakura secara langsung itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan karena ada Naruto di dua tempat maka dari itu Kurama meminta dirimu agar mengawasi Sakura dari balik bayangan" Menma ikut menyahut dalam pembicaraan ini._

 ** _"Benar! dan kelak jika bayimu lahir bawa ia ke Myoubokuzan dan rawat karena jika ia tumbuh tanpa orang tua dapat menimbulkan rasa benci dalam hatinya"_** _Sambung Kurama._

 ** _"Dan untuk 7 Otsusuki itu aku yakin mereka adalah ketujuh orang legenda yang tak lain adalah pelayan dari sang dewi kelinci yang konon kekuatan mereka melebihi Juubi dan aku juga yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan sampai kesini tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat mungkin satu dekade yang akan datang"_**

 _Naruto dan Menma hanya mengangguk mendenggar ucapan Kurama._

 _"Kurasa sampai waktu itu tiba kita harus meningkatkan kemampuan kita agar dapat mengalahkan mereka" Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan Menma dan Kurama._

 ** _"Ya! Tapi jangan beritahu masalah ini pada siapapun karenaa akan membuat mereka resah, tapi lebih baik kau urus dulu masalah pertama" Ucap Kurama._**

 _Poft!_

 _Setelah itu Kurama menghilang dalam kepulan aaap meninggalkan Naruto dan Menma._

 _"Yang dikatakab Kurama benar! Pergilah Naruto untuk Konoha serahkan padaku" Ucap Menma pada Naruto._

 _"Aku percayakan Konoha padamu dan kurasa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang sangat lama" Ucap Naruto sembari menepuk pundak Menma._

 _"Sepertinya"_

 _"Tapi aku minta tolong jika Sakura-chan kembali kedesa lindungilah dia selagi aku merawat anakku dan sebelumnya aku ucapkam terimakasih" Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah bersiap sembari membawa jubah merah dengan aksen api hitam kesayangannya._

 _"Justru aku yang berterimakasih padamu berkat dirimu aku dapat bertemu lagi dengan Hinata-chan dan dengan senang hati aku akan menjaga Sakura" Balas Menma yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto._

 _"Terimakasih Brother" Ucap Naruto sambil megacungkan tinjunya pada Menma yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh Menma._

 _"Mulai hari ini kita saudara" Ucap Menma pada Naruto._

 _"Ya... Saudara" Keduanya melemparkan cengirannya masing -masing pertanda kini keduanya sudah saling terikat._

 _"Jaa ne... Sayounara Menma" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin._

 _"Kau menghancurkab duniaku tapi kemudian kau memberiku saudara yang begitu aku inginkan dan memberikan cinta yang sudah lama aku nantikan.. Arigatou Kami-sama aku akan menjaga pemberianmu ini dengan baik" Gumam Menma setelah kepergian Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu ia berharap Naruto, Sakura juga calon keponakannya tidak terjadi apa -apa._

 _Dan kini keajaiban yang dinantikan Naruto maupun Menma sudah datang dan mereka akan menjaganya sepenuh hati dan sampai nafas terakhir._

 **[Flashback END]**

Mengingat semua kejadian itu membuat Naruto merasa menjadi laki -laki yang tak berguna, selama ini ia membesarkan Shina dan Hanami dengan kasih sayang penuh tapi sayangnya tetap saja mereka membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu bahkan Shina seperti membenci ibunya sendiri dan terkesan tidak ingin tahu tentang Ibunya.

"Lebih baik aku menyusul anak -anak" Naruto kemudian berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk menyusul anak -anaknya yang sudah tidur terlebih dahulu.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Suasana pagi hari nampak cerah di Myobokuzan dengan pemandangan embun -embun yanng menetes dari dedauan lebar yang ada disana nampak gadis surai pink sepunggung dengan iris saphire memanda jauh keatas awan Myobokuzan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hanami?" Tanya Naruto pada putrinya yang menatap awan dari kejauhan.

"Tidak ada hanya saja membayangkan awan di luar saja karena selama ini kita hanya melihat awan di Myobokuzan aku juga ingin melihat langit dan awan di _Elemental Nation_ " Jawab Hanami membuat Naruto memandanganya lirih.

"Kita besok akan berangkat ke Konoha" Ucapan Naruto sontak saja membuat Hanami memandang sang ayah dengan tatapan senang.

"Benarkan Tousan?" Tanya Hanami memastikan.

"Tentu saja, tapi kita disana akan menyamar karena berbahaya bagi kita jika menampakan yang sebenarnya" Ucapan Naruto langsung dibalas jeritan senang dari Hanami.

"Jadi kita akan datang ke Konoha?" Tanya Shina dari arah belakang.

"Ya, sudah waktunya kita kembali ke Konoha dan kurasa sudah 16 tahun berlalu dan kemungkinan ketujuh Otsusuki itu tak lama lagi akan sampai ke dimensi ini" Ucapan Naruto membuat Shina menautkan alisnya.

"Siapa mereka? apakah mereka keturunan Rikudou-sennin?" Tanya Shina pada Naruto.

"Bukan! mereka adalah pengawal dari Kaguya Otsusuki dan berniat membangkitkannya kembali" Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi bukankah itu memerlukan kekuatan para Bijuu?" Tanya Shina.

"Memang tapi sepertinya mereka memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membangkitkan Kaguya tanpa chakra para Bijuu" Jawab Naruto disambul anggukan dari Shina dan Hanami.

"Kalau begitu kalian bersiaplah karena besok kita akan berangkat dan mulai berkemaslah" Shina dan Hanami mengangguk dan mulai mempersiapkan diri mereka.

'Tunggu kami Sakura-chan aku akan kembali beserta kedua buah hati kita' Batin Naruto.

Sedangkan di Konoha nampak di kediaman Haruno nampak wanita paruh baya berambut soft pink sepunggung sedang memasak.

"Okaasan" Wanita itu menengok dan mendapati gadis yang dianggapnya anak.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Tanya wanita itu pada gadis bernama Sarada.

"Sebenarnya kemana Kaasan dan Tousan? kenapa mereka lama sekali kembali?" Tanya Sarada karena semenjak dirinya berumur 6 tahun sudah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Mereka sedang perjalanan menebus dosa mereka, aku yakin mereka juga merindukanmu Sarada"

'Begitu juga denganku yang merindukan kedua buah hatiku' Lanjut Sakura dalam hati yang merindukan kedua buah hatinya yang dulu ia titipkan di Hana gakure.

Dan kini jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat dan mereka akan mengulang masa -masa indah yang dulu pernah terjadi namun disaat bersamaan bahaya besar sudah menunggu didepan mereka.

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Akhirnya Update juga fict ini setelah hampir satu bulan maklum banyak garapan sebelumnya dan sepertinya habis ini mungkin update fic gabungan dengan Shionn Akasuna kalau gak saya akan update Fic The Sfera power.

Untuk Chap ini saya mohonh maaf karena mungkin alurnya acak-acakan gak jelas gitu tapi saya sempatkan update yah walaupun hanya 4K saja and yang untuk Review saya ucapkan terimakasih tak lupa para silent reader yang sudah mampir di fic saya.

Oh ya bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian... jadi jangan lupa Review ya? Jaa nee...

Dont Forget For

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3 : Wellcome Back

**The Miracle Of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Hurt-Comfort/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Semua sudah diujung tanduk dan tidak mungkin dapat dihindari dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan jalan kehidupa, namun keajaiban datang yang membuatnya terus bertahan dalam kerasnya dunia. NaruSaku / MenmaHina Hurt/ Romance.

 **~XXX~ Chapter 3 : Wellcome Back ~XXX~**

Wanita berambut soft pink itu hanya tersenyun melihat anak angkatnya ini berangkat berlatih walaupun Sarada anak dari Sasuke dan Karin tapi ia menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi anaknya sendiri, tiba -tiba Sakura termenung mengingat kejadian yang sudah satu dekade lebih terlewat.

"Aku harus kerumah sakit" Gumamnya kemudian bergegas menuju tempat dimana ia bekerja.

Selama perjalanan tak hentinya ia menyapa penduduk desa yang sedang berlalu lalang hingga sebuah suara membuatnya membalikkan badan.

"Forehead" Tanpa berpikir ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino atau sekarang Shimura Ino.

"Ada apa Ino-pig kenapa kau berteriak padahal inikan masih pagi" Ucap Sakura dengan menghela nafas.

"Habis sudah tiga hari ini kita tidak bertemu"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi dua hari kemarin aku ada misi dan kemarin aku harus mengobati Sarada yang terluka saat misi" Ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"Ngomong -ngomong soal Sarada kapan Sasuke-kun dan Karin kembali dari pengembaraannya?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Kurasa 3 sampai 4 tahun lagi seperti ucapan mereka akan mengembara setidaknya sampai 20 tahun" Jawab Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukab oleh Ino.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang kino terkesan pelan.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka Sakura?" Sontak Sakura tebelalak tak menyangka Ino akan bertanya hal seperti ini yang tentunya ia tahu apa maksud kata mereka itu.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan diruanganku tak baik membicarakannya disini" Ino hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sakura karena bisa gawat kalau ada yang mendengar.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalab akhirnya kini keduanya sudah sampai di ruang kerja kepala rumah sakit atau bisa dibilang ruang kerja Haruno Sakura.

"Jadi?" Tanya Ino menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tanpa bertanya kau harusnya tahu karena kau juga seorang Ibu Ino! Setiap malam aku selalu memandang langit berbintang dan bertanya kabar dua malaikat kecilku" Jawab Sakura sambil menitikkan air mata, ia tak sanggup jika harus mengingat kedua buah hatinya.

"Aku... aku selalu bermimpi disetiap tidurku bahwa kami akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia tapi apa sekarang? aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan keduanya dan aku tidak tahu hari -hari mereka tumbuh menjadi remaja" Sakura menunduk dengan tangis yang tak terbendung.

"Sudahlah lagipula kau melakulan demi kebaikan mereka bukan? kau selalu berkata seperti itu dulu Forehead"

Sahut Ino yang tak tega melihat kondisi sahabatnya ini yang tak mau bangun dari keterpurukannya walau Sakura terlihat tegar dan sehat secara jasmani tapi dari dalam ia rapuh dan sakit

"Tapi nyatanya semuanya tak semudah yang diucapkan Ino, aku merasa menjadi Ibu yang buruk bagi mereka. 16 ahun aku tidak melihat mereka rasanya hari kehari aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah perempuan yang paling bodoh didunia yang membuang anak kandungnya sendiri" Sakura mendongak berusaha menegarkan dirinya walau ia selalu gagal.

"Lalu apa kau menyesali keputusanmu waktu itu?"

"Rasanya tidak perlu aku menjawabnya Ino, Walau aku menyesal tapi aku merasa tetap harus melakukannya" Balas Sakura yang kini tak menitikkan air mata.

"Tapi akhir -akhir ini kau terlihat lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Ino.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa semakin dekat dengan anak -anakku, jika ini benar karena naluri ibu aku pastikan mereka tak akan kulepaskan untuk kedua kalinya" Ino tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura penuh semangat yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar.

"Aku senang melihat kau tersenyum Forehead dan apakah kau sudah memikirkan untuk memiliki pasangan hidup?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura sembari menumpukkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Entahlah tapi untuk sekarang aku masih belum memiliki rasa ingin memiliki pasangan hidup" Jawab Sakura yang terkesan acuh.

"Ayolah Forehead umurmu tahun ini sudah mencapai 34 tahun tapi kau belum mau memiliki pasangan hidup, apa kau ingin menjadi perawan tua?" Ucap Ino dengam nada mengejek.

"Maaf tapi aku bukan perawan lagipula aku sudah pernah melahirkan" Ucap Sakura frontal yang membuat Ino cengo ditempat.

"Tapi tetap saja kau belum memiliki pendamping" Balas Ino.

"Entahlah Ino, kita lihat saja kedepan" Ino lagi -lagi menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Terserah kaulah Sakura aku mau mengecek pasienku dulu" Ucap Ino yang berlalu dari ruangan Sakura.

"Hah sebaiknya aku juga melihat beberapa pasien terlebih dahulu" Gumam Sakura setelah itu.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle Of Love ~XXX~**

Sedangkan di Myobokuzan nampak tiga orang sudah bersiap dengan persiapan mereka mulai dari jubah bertudung dengan sebuah ransel kecil dipunggung mereka.

"Tsk... Kenapa juga kita harus memakai pakaian panas seperti ini" Gerutu pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris emerald.

"Sudahlah Niichan lagipula ini agar kita tidak ketahuan" Balas Gadis berambut soft pink dengan iris saphire.

"Kalian sudah siap Shina Hanami?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua anaknya.

"Hai Tousan" Balas keduanya.

"Kalau begitu pegang Tousan..."

"Kami pergi dulu Fukasaku-sama Shima-sama" Setelah itu Naruto bersama kedua anaknya menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

"Dasar selalu saja menghilang" Gumam Fukasaku.

Sleeeep!

Naruto dan kedua anaknya mendarat disebuah hutan yang cukup aneh yang membuat Shina dan Hanami dibuat bingung karena seumur -umur mereka belum pernah melihat hutan dunia manusia secara langsung dan mereka terpesona dengan keindahan langit diatasnya.

"Kita dimana Tousan, apa kita sudah berada didunia manusia?" Tanya Shina pada ayahnya.

"Benar dan kedatangan kita kemari adalah untuk menemui seseorang" Balas Naruto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hanami penasaran.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti" Jawab Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"M -Manusia Gu -Gurita" Ucap Shina dan Hanami dengan terbata melihat seorang kakek dengan delapan ekor gurita.

"Oy Siapa yang kalian sebut manusia gurita Bakayarou Kunouyarou?" Tanyanya dengan gaya rape yang membuat Shina dan Hanami sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja kau" Ucap Shina dengan menunjuk dirinya.

"Hahaha lama tidak bertemu Bee-Jiisan" Orang yang dipanggil Bee hanya menautkan alisnya merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Na -Naruto?" Tanya Bee memastikan.

"Ya ini aku Naruto kau pikir siapa?" Ucap Naruto dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian saling bertukar tinju.

"Jadi apa yang Hokage lakukan disini dan siapa mereka Bakayarou?" Tanya Bee dengan nada rapnya.

"Mereka adalah anak -anakku" Jawab Naruto melepas tudungnya menampakkan rambut panjangnya yang sudah menyamai Yondaime Hokage.

"Anak -anakmu maksudmu Boruto dan Himawari, dan sejak kapan rambutmu panjang terakhir kali kita bertemu rambutmu sangat pendek" Ucap Bee bingung.

"Bukan mereka adalah Uzumaki Shinachiku dan Uzumaki Hanami" Jawab Naruto dan kedua anaknya melepas tudung kepalanya membuat Bee langsung shock ditempat.

"Mereka berdua mirip sekali denganmu dan gadis pink yang kalau tak salah namanya Sakura" Ucap Bee yang memperhatikab keduanya.

"Mereka memang anakku dan Sakura-chan" Sontak Bee melotot sumpah demi tentakel Hachibi ini sangat sulit dipercaya.

"Lalu bagaimana istrimu Hinata?" Tanya Bee heran.

"Biar aku jelaskan yang menjadi Hokage dan suami dari Hinata bukanlah aku melainkan Menma" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto aku benar -benar tak mengerti Bukan kau? Menma?" Ucap Bee yang nampak kacau sekali dalam rap nya.

Kemudian Naruto menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi selama ini yang sudah terlewat dalam kurung waktu 17 tahun ini sampai pertemuannya dengan Menma yang notabennya dirinya didimensi lain.

"Jadi seperti itu yang terjadi Bakayarou?" Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan pelan.

"Ya dan kurasa ini sudah waktunya aku kembali akan berbahaya jika ketujuh Otsusuki itu menyerang dunia Shinobi" Balas Naruto sedangkan kedua anaknya hanya memperhatikan keduanya dan menjadi pendengar setia.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Bee.

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku sendiri belum tahu apa kekuatan mereka tapi jika tujuan mereka adalah untuk membangkitkan Kaguya aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" Pungkas Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi bisa dibilang kau akan menampakkan dirimu pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang asli" Ucap Bee berasumsi.

"Ya cepat atau lambat sandiwaraku dengan Menma harus diungkapkan karena akan menimbulkan banyak masalah jika nantinya mereka menganggap Menma adalah aku untuk selamanya lagipula aku tak bisa membiarkan putriku selalu bermimpi untuk bertemu Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto memandang Hanami dengan wajah sendu.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu datang kepulau kura -kura ini apa kau ingin berlatih lagi?"

"Ahhh tidak tapi aku ingin Shina mencoba air terjun kebenaran" Ucap Naruto memandang Shina sedangkan empunya sendiri hanya menautkan alisnya sendiri.

"Air terjun apa itu?" Shina mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Air terjun yang memperlihatkan siapa dirimu yang sebennarnya Bakayarou" Jawab Bee.

"Untuk apa aku harus melakukannya?" Shina berucap dengan nada cengengesan.

"Untuk menilai seberapa berani dirimu" Sahut Naruto dengan menyeringai kearah Shina.

"Jadi Tousan berpikir aku penakut? baiklah aku akan mencobanya" Shina nampak tak terima dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Bagus"

Kini keempat orang itu sudah sampai disebuah air terjun dan denga segera Naruti menyuruh Shina untuk berdiri didepan air terjun.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Tanya Shina pada ayahnya.

"Cukup tutup kedua matamu dan berkonsentrasilah" Shina mengangguk menjalankan instruksi dari sang ayah.

"Kau bedebah..." Terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat Shina membuka kedua matanya yang kemudian mendapati sebuah sosok bayangan dibalik air terjun.

"Si -siapa kau?" Tanya Shina menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata pola riak air dengan memakai pakaian yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia kenakan.

"Aku adalah dirimu Uzumaki Shinachiku putra dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura" Jawabnya yamg membuat Shinaa terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak memiliki mata seperti itu" Ucap Shina keras.

"Masih menyangkalnya? aku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya" Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu dengan diriku yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Shina tak mengerti.

"Uzumaki Shinachiku pewaris tekad ayahnya dan pewaris kecerdasan ibunya penerus dari Kono yo Kyeshishu" Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu apa hah?" Ucap Shina pada sosok didepannya ini.

"Aku tahu semuanya termasuk tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kaasan lebih baik daripada kau sendiri" Ucapnya menyindir telak Shina.

"Jangan sebut wanita itu karena dia aku, Hanami, dan Tousan menderita seperti ini"

"Tapi apakah kau tak pernah berpikir apakah ada alasan Kaasan melakukan ini?" Tanyanya balik.

"Pasti dia membuang kami karena ia tidak ingin aku dan Hanami menjadi anaknya" Ucap Shina tajam yang masih kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Aku akui kita memiliki sifat Tousan yang selalu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tapi cobalah menanggapi hal ini dengan lebih bijak..."

"Untuk apa kecerdasaanmu jika nyatanya kau tidak dapat menganalisis dengan baik" Lanjutnya mendekat kearah Shina.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya atas apa yang ia lakukan padaku dan Hanami"

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang baik karena kita adalah satu dan aku juga yakin kau menyayanginya dengan sangat diantara kubangan kebencian itu" Ucapnya sembari menepuk pundak dari Shina.

"Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira"

"Hmmm... tapi dari itu semua aku akan memberimu tahu satu hal" Ucapnya yang membuat Shina penasaran.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Shina.

"Disaat rasa kasih sayang berkubang dalam kebencian dan rasa ingin diakui di saat itu pula akan mendatangkan dua kekuatan legenda yang akan bertarung bersama untuk mengulang sejarah kembali" Ucapnya penuh filsafat.

"Apakah itu aku?" Tanya Shina.

"Bila waktunya tiba kau akan tahu maksud dari apa yang aku ucapkan tadi" Jawabnya kemudian semuanya menjadi putih dan Shinapun kembali kedunia nyata.

"Ughhh..." Shina merasakan tubuhnya lemas namun dengan sigap Naruto memapah putranya.

"Apa yang terjadi Shina? apa kau bertarung dengan dirimu sendiri" Tanya Naruto setelah menyandarkan Shina di sebatang pohon rimbun.

"Aku tidak mengalami pertarungan sama sekali justru aku merasa sedanh menginstropeksi diriku sendiri" Sontak saja Naruto dan Bee yang mendegarnyapun tersenyum.

"Lalu kalau begitu apa yang terjadi?"

" _Disaat rasa kasih sayang berkubang dalam kebencian dan rasa ingin diakui di saat itu pula akan mendatangkan dua kekuatan legenda yang akan bertarung bersama untuk mengulang sejarah kembali_ itu yang dikatakan oleh diriku yang lain dan aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya itu" Naruto hanya dapat termangu mendengar ucapan Shina.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan kekuatan legenda itu?" Naruto nampak dalam pose berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu ini berkaitan atau tidak tapi bayangan diriku itu memiki mata pola riak air" ucap Shina.

"Apa?" Teriak Naruto dan Bee bersamaa.

"Pola Riak air katamu?" Shina hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari Shina.

"Memang ada apa dengan pola itu Tousan?" Tanya Hanami tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu mata itu adalah mata yang terkuat yang pernah ada dan bisa melambangkan kehancuran ataupun kedamaian tergantung penggunanya" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi jika disitu disebutkan keduanya akan bertarung bersama dan aku yakin seseorang satunya lagi memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan Rinnegan" Sahut Bee.

'Apakah yang dimaksud adalah kekuatan itu lagi" Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle Of Love ~XXX~**

Disebuah tanah lapang nampak tiga orang yang sedang berlatih dengab tekun terlihat dari keringat yang menetes dari dahi mereka yang bisa dibilang merocos.

"Hah... Hah sebaiknya kita istirahat terlebih dahulu karena aku sudah lelah lagipula ini waktunya makan malam" Ucap gadis berambut raven dengan memakai kacamata.

"Tapi aku belum selesai" Sahut pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris saphire.

"Yang dikatakan Sarada benar Boruto kita harus makan siang untuk mengisi tenaga kembali" Akhirnya mau tak mau Boruto harus mengiyakan ucapan dari Sarada.

"Baiklah kita akan istirahat sebentar" Ucap Boruto.

Mereka menuju sebuah batang pohon rindang untuk menyantap makan siang mereka yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Kenapa kau nampak berlatih keras Boruto? memang apa yang sedang kau tuju?" Tanya Sarada pada Boruto.

"Aku ingin diakui" Jawab Boruto.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapat pengakuan dari ayahmu bahwa kau adalah ninja yang dapat diandalkan?" Sahut Mitsuki.

"Bukan ayah"

"Lalu siapa?" Tanya keduanya.

"Klan Hyuuga mereka menilaiku dan Himawari adalah kegagalan dari Ibuku yang tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan yang dapat menggunakan Byakugan" Ucap Boruto mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Sarada.

"Aku akan berlatih dengan giat agar menjadi kuat dan mendapat pengakuab dari klanku meski aku tidak dapat menggunakaj Byakugan" Ucap Boruto penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak meminta ayahmu untuk mengajarimu?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Aku tidak ingin meminta bantuan siapapun karena aku ingin membuktikan dengan kekuatanku sendiri bahwa aku layak" Jawab Boruto.

"Terserah kaulah Boruto tapi yang aku tahu Hokage-sama menguasai pengendalian alam atau Senjutsu kenapa kau tidak melatih dirimu dengan Senjutsu?" Tanya Sarada.

"Ahhh.. kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, nanti aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana menggunakan senjutsu" Ucap Boruto senang.

"Lalu dimana kau akan mencari?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Tentu saja ruang kerja Tousan" Balasa Boruto.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin meminta bantuan ayahmu" Ucap Sarada menyindir.

"Memang tidak aku hanya akan mencari tahu saja hehe" Sarada hanya dapat menghela nafas sembari menepuk jidat mendengar ucapab Boruto.

"Lalu bagaimana tentang kabar dari orang tuamu Sarada?" Tanya Boruto pada gadis berusia 16 tahun didepannya ini.

"Mereka masih belum menyelsaikan penebusan mereka mungkin Tousan dan Kaasan akan kembali 3-4 tahun" Jawab Sarada.

"Lalu setelah mereka kembali kau akan tinggal bersama siapa? Orang tuamu atau Sakura-baasan?" Tanya Boruto.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kaasan tinggal sendirian karena ia tidak memiliki siapa -siapa lagi selain aku" Jawab Sarada.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti" Balas Sarada.

"Yosh... lebih baik kita kembali berlatih agar kita semakin kuat dan menjadi Rokie terbaik di Konoha" Sarada dan Mitsuki mengangguk mendengar ucapan penuh semangat dari Boruto akhirnya mereka kembali berlatih kembali.

Sedangkan diruang Hokage nampak pemuda bersurai pirang pendek sedang memandang alam sekitar dari dalam ruangan dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi kau sudah kembali Naru?" Gumamnya dengan tetap tersenyum.

 **"Jadi kau merasakannya eh Gaki?"** Tanya rubah orange gelap yang mendiami tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Gaki namaku Menma lagipula aku sudah memiliki anak" Ucap Menma yang nampak kesal dengan sang rubah.

 **"Hohoho jadi kau merasa dirimu dewasa eh Menma"** Kurama hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Menma.

"Tsk... diamlah tidur sana" Usir Menma dengan nada kesal yang ketara.

 **"Memang dari awal aku ingin tidur"** Menma hanya mendecih mendengar ucapan dari partnernya itu.

"Hah... semoga kita dapat melalui semua ini dengan baik" Doa Menma.

Tok! Tok!

Mendengar ketokan pintu membuat Menma berbalik dan kemudian matanya memincing mendapati sosok pria berambut raven.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?" Menma hanya dapat menautkan alisnya melihat orang yang seharusnya masih dalan masa penebusan dosa.

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku disini eh Dobe?"

"Bukan begitu tapi tidak mungkin tanpa alasan kau datang kemari" Ucap Menma.

"Memang, aku datang kemari karena aku membawa berita yang penting" Ucap Sasuke.

"Berita yang penting? memang berita apa?" Tanya Menma antusia karena ia yakin ini sangat penting.

"Saat aku berada didimensi Limbo aku merasakan sekelompok orang datang kemari dan dari intesitas chakranya mereka melebihi para Kage" Menma terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sekelmpok?"

"Ya kemungkin 7 orang dan aku menprediksi kekuatan mereka setara dengan..." Sasuke mengambil nafas sebentar.

"Kaguya Otsusuki jika kekuatan mereka bersatu dan dalam waktu cepat mereka sudah menghancurkan negara es" Lanjut Sasuke.

'Ini tidak salah lagi pasti ketujuh Otsusuki itu, aku harap Naruto bisa segera sampai Konoha' Inilah yang ditakutkan Menma karena akhirnya kedatangan mereka sudah didepan mata.

"Hay Dobe apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin dengan penglihatanmu Teme?" Tanya Menma memastikan.

"Tentu saja Dobe"

"Kalau begitu kita berdua tidak akan mampu melawan mereka kita harus mencari bantuan" Ucap Menma tegas kemudian memanggil beberapa Anbu.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil kami?" Tanya para Anbu itu.

"Kalian pergilah kenegara es dan cari tahu siapa yang menyerang mereka dan untuk sisanya menyiapkan pos evakuasi darurat jika suatu waktu terjadi serangan dadakan tapi jangan berita ini sampai terdengar di telinga para warga sebelum aku memberikan pengumuman resmi" Anbu itu mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu lagipula kita tidak tahu kekuatan mereka tapi jika kekuatan mereka setara dengan Kaguya aku yakin bisa saja menghancurkan dunia ini" Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari Menma.

'Karena aku sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana mengerikannya kekuatan mereka yang diluar akal sehat itu' Lanjut Menma dalam hati.

"Aku tak menyangka kau yang sekarang sudah berubah Naruto" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Seseorang akan mengalami titik dimana perubahan yang terjadi" Balas Menma.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke datar.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle Of Love ~XXX~**

Naruto tampak menyeringatkan alisnya kala ia meraskan getaran yang sangat kuat melintas dengan cepat diatasnya tadi ia bisa merasakan karena dirinya dalam sennin mode dan juga ia merasakan sesutu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Aku yakin itu mereka, aku harus cepat kembali ke Konoha" Naruto bangkit dari posisi bersilanya.

"Tousan ada apa kenapa kau terlihat sangat cemas?" Tanya Hanami.

"Mereka sudah sampai disampai didimensi ini dan sudah mulai melakukan penaklukan aku yakin kurang dari 4 hari mereka sudah akan sampai di Konoha dan sebelum mereka sanpai kita harus sampai terlebih dahulu tapi sebelum itu kita akan pergi ke Suna" Jawab Naruto.

"Maksud Tousan ketujuh Otsusuki itu?" Naruto mengangguk mendengar ucapan Shina.

"Tunggu.. tapi kenapa kita harus ke Suna kemudian Konoha?" Tanya Shina pada Naruto dengan nada tak suka.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Gaara disana dan juga informasi yang mereka inginkan hanya Tousan, Sasuke, Ibu kalian dan Kakashi-sensei yang tahu" Jawab Naruto pada Shina.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu lagi ayo berangkat supaya kita bisa sampai ke Konoha lebih cepat" Ucap Hannami yang nampak bersemangat.

"Tsk..." Desis Shina yang nampak tak senang.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Bee-jiisan" Bee hanya mengangguk kemudian dengan cepat Naruto dan kedua anaknya melesat mulai keluar dari pulau kura -kura.

"Semoga apa yang kau harapkab terkabul Naruto" Gumam Bee.

Sedangkan dinegara es tampak kelima orang yang memakai topeng yang dikenal sebagai Anbu tanpa terbelalak dengan pemandangan didepannya dimana banyak kawah yang tercipta.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Anbu bertopeng elang.

"Entahlah tapi yang pasti kekuatannya sangatlah besar" Balas Anbu bertopeng kucing.

"Jika melihat ini aku justru teringat sesuatu" Anbu bertopeng harimau nampak dalam pose berpikir.

"Memang apa yang kau ingat?" Tanya Anbu bertopeng kucing.

"Pain Rikudou bukankah corak kawah yang tercipta sama dengan yang dialami Konoha dulu" Jawabnya.

"Kau memang benar tapi untuk memastikannya kita harus mencari tahu terlebih dahulu" Sahut Anbu bertopeng sapi yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Cukup lama mereka mencari jejak kehancuran negara ini akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang tergeletak dengan kondisi parah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Anbu pada orang.

"Ka - Kagu" Ucap orang itu dengan ucapan yang sangat sulit.

"Kagu apa maksudmu?" Tanya Anbu sapi yang tak mengerti.

"Ke - Kebang -Kitan" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu orang itu langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Apa maksud dari ucapan orang ini?" Tanya Anbu kerbau.

"Kurasa ia ingin berkata tentang kebangkitan seseorang" Jawab Anbu elang itu.

"Tapi siapa?" Tanya Anbu kucing.

"Entahlah lebih baik kita segera lapor ke Hokage-sama karena aku yakin mereka berniat buruk bagi dunia ini" Lainnyapun akhirnya mengangguk kemudian segera meninggalkan mayat orang tadi.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle Of Love ~XXX~**

Diruang Hokage nampak 3 orang wanita dengan rambut soft pink panjang, pirang, dan indigo sedang berdiri didepan Hokage dengan wajah penuh tandaa tanya.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil hamba?" Tanyanya pada sang Hokage.

"Aku ingin Haruno Sakura, Shimura Ino, dan Uzumaki Hinata untuk pergi ke Suna untuk mengawasi pasokan tanaman medis ke Suna tapi aku ingatkan kalian harus kembali ke Konoha sebelum 3 hari yang artinya kalian hanya satu hari saja di Suna" Ucap Menma dengan nada serius.

"Memang ada apa sampai kami harus mengawasi tanaman medis bukankah biasanya para Anbu?" Tanya Sakura yang nampak bingung.

"Semua para Anbu sedang aku kirim dalam misi darurat dan alasan aku mengirim kalian karena kalian menguasai sensorik dan juga mengenal hal -hal yang berbau medis karena ini sangat penting" Jawab Menma.

"Kenapa sepenting ini apa Konoha sedang dalam kondisi bahaya?" Tanya Hinata yang nampak curiga.

"Entahlah tapi kita beharap saja bahwa Konoha dalam keadaan aman" Jawab Naruto.

"Hai kami mengeri kalau begitu kami permisi" Ucap Sakura hormat kemudiab ketiganya berjalan keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Poft!

Menma menoleh kearah sumber suara yang kemudian mendapati seekor katak kecil berwarna hijau.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Menma pada katak itu.

"Aku membawa surat dari Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab katak itu dengan memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Menma.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Katak itupun menghilang.

Menma duduk dikursinya kemudian membaca surat itu.

 _To : Menma_

 _Hay Menma bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? kuharap kau baik -baik saja saat ini Aku, Shinachiku, dan Hanami sudah keluar dari gunung Myoboku..._

Menma tersenyum membaca surat dari Naruto.

"Jadi nama si kembar adalah Shinachiku dan Hanami? nana yang baik untuk si perempuan tapi buruk untuk yang laki -laki" Menma kemudian melanjutkan acara membacanya.

 _Kami sempat mampir ke pulau kura -kura untuk menengok seseorang dan disana aku menyuruh Shina mencoba air terjun kebenaran dan juga aku memberikanmu informasi bahwa ketujuh Otsusuki sudah mulai bergerak dan sedang menuju kearah lima negara besar kurang dari 4 hari dan saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Suna._

Mata Menma tentu saja langsung terbelalak setelah membaca surat dari Naruto dan ia menyadari dua buah hal yang pertama Sudah dipastikan bahwa tujuh Otsusuki itu sedang munuju kesini dan yaang kedua jika Naruto pergi ke Suna maka mereka akan bertemu dengan Sakura dan artinya ini benar -benar gawat.

"Sial kenapa surat ini baru sampai ketika Sakura baru pergi" Ucap Menma mengerutuki dirinya.

"Hah... sudahlah yang terjadi biarlah terjadi lagipula ini sudah 17 tahun terlewat dan sudah saatnya kebenaran harus terungkap" Ucap Menma denga pasrah karena khawatir jika kebenaran ini terungkap Hinata dan kedua buah hatinya tak akan bisa menerimanya sebagai kepala rumah tangga karena sudah membohongi mereka.

Tok! Tok!

Mendengar ketokan pintu Menma langsung menyuruh sang pengetok pintu untuk masuk.

Cklek!

Pintu tebuka kemudian menampilkan sosok Izumo yang sepertinya membawa sebuah gulungan.

"Ada apa Izumo?" Tanya Menma pada izumo.

"Hamba membawa pesan untuk anda dari Anbu" Menma menerima surat itu.

"A -Apa?" Lagi -lagi Mata Menma harus terbelalak setelah membaca surat itu.

'Bagaimana mungkin mereka memiliki Rinnegan?' Pikir Menma tak habis pikir.

Membaca kedua surat itu membuat Menma harus menyiapkan banyak stock pompoaan jantung karena kedua surat ini rasanya ia harus siap merasakan dejavu seperti kehancuran dimensinya dahulu tapi sekarang ia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi karena ia sudah memiliki istri dan anak maka dengan kekuatan yang ada ia akan berjuang mati -matian.

"Kami-sama berilah kami kekuatan untuk mencegah kebangkitan Kaguya"

Sedangan di hamparan padang pasir tampak tiga orang berjubah dengan tudung sedang berjalan pelan melewati panasnya gurun pasir ini.

"Apa kita masih lama Tousan?" Tanya Hanami pada sang ayah.

"Tidak... lihatlah kedepan" Ucap Naruto menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk melihhay kedepan dan saat itulah mata mereka mendapati sebuah bentenh yang mereka yakini sebagai desa Suna.

"Apakah itu Suna Tousan?" Tanya Shina.

"Ya itu adalah Suna" Jawab Naruto pada kedua anaknya.

Sedangkan ditempat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata mereka juga nampak sedang berjalan melintasi gurun pasir.

'Perasaan ini' Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan perasaan yang membucah sepertu dulu saat pertama ia melihat kedua buah hatinya dan ia tidak mungkin salah karena nalurinya sebagai Ibu selalu benar.

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

 **Yo Chapter 4 udah Update untuk Chap ini sedikit membingungkan dengan berbagai alihan scane mulai dari Naruto kemudian ke Menma lalu Ke Sakura jadi mohon di maklumi karena saat ini masih ngetik via hp hahaha... untuk chap ini musuh sebenarnya sudah di tampilkan tapi masih agak samar dan pasti kalian penasaran dengan kekuatan legenda satunya lagi ya... dont go anywhere tunggu aja di chap 6 nanti.**

 **Yang untuk Review maaf gak bisa bales lewat cerita tapi Author selalu balas lewat PM jika itu dirasa penting dan perlu di luruskan dan terimakasih untuk pengikut cerita ini hehe jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak sebagai Reviw :D**

 **Untuk update selanjutnya mungkin fic colaborasi aku dengan claudia alias Shiona Akasuna no baka di Chap 4 scane pertarungan dan selanjutnya akan Update Fic The Sfera Power karena sudah di brondong ama Reader Fic ini.**

 **Dont Forget For**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	4. Chapter 4 : Cofession

**The Miracle Of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Hurt-Comfort/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Semua sudah diujung tanduk dan tidak mungkin dapat dihindari dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan jalan kehidupa, namun keajaiban datang yang membuatnya terus bertahan dalam kerasnya dunia. NaruSaku / MenmaHina Hurt/ Romance.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 4 : Confession ~XXX~**

Naruto beserta dua buah hatinya kini sudah menapakkan kakinya di Suna dengan selamat dan seperti rencana sebelumnya Naruto berencana untuk menemui sahabat lamanya.

"Shina Hanami kalian berkelilinglah dulu sementara Tousan mencari penginapan dan menemui teman Tousan, nanti jika sudah dapat nanti akan Tousan temui" Shina dan Hanami mengangguk patuh dan berkata.

"Baguslah karena aku juga tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi membosankan" Sukses ucapan Shina membuat Naruto menepuk jidat.

Naruto hanya dapat membatin. 'Sepertinya dulu saat Sakura-chan hamil ia pasti kesal pada Shikamaru'

"Tousan tenang saja jika Shina-nii berbuat yang tidak -tidak maka aku akan memukulnya" Sahut Hanami.

Naruto mengangguk. "Yosh, kalau begitu Tousan pamit dulu"

Tampak seberkas cahaya kuning berada ditempat Naruto berdiri tadi menandakan Naruto sudah menggunakan Hiraishin.

"Hmmm... Jadilah adik yang baik" Kekeh Shina kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hanami.

Mendengar ucapan Shina membuat Hanami mendengus kesal. "Tsk... Kau hanya tua beberpa menit dariku jadi jangan sok"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Hanami Shina berlalu menjauh membuat Hanami berlari mengejarnya kemudian memberikan sebuah pukulan ringan pada kepala sang Kakak kembarnya ini.

"Ngomong -ngomong kita mau kemana?" Tanya Shina.

Hanami menggosok dagunya sembari berpikir. "Aku lapar bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan terlebih dahulu, aku rasa Tousan akan lama"

"Ide yang bagus lagipula aku juga lapar" Sahut Shina dengan rasa senang.

Sedangkan ditempat lain nampak Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata kini berdiri didepan Gaara yang merupakan pemimpin desa Suna karena saat ini mereka sedang memberikan laporan.

"Senang kalian bisa berada disini aku dengar kalian hanya bisa menginap semalam jadi kalian bisa membantu mulai besok sembari kami mencarikaan tanaman yanh diperlukan" Gaara berucap menyambut dengan senang hati.

Sakura tersenyum sesaat sebelum berkata. "Sama -sama kazekage-sama kalau begitu kami permisi dulu untuk mempersiapkan diri kami."

Gaara mengangguk kemudian ketiga wanita baya itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan secara beriringan.

"Huft... Kurasa mereka sudah pergi, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu mereka disini"

Gaara menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati seseorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam sedang berdiri dipojok ruangan.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maksudmu datang kemari?" Tanya Gaara dengan siap siaga siapa tahu orang didepannya ini musuh.

"Kau tak mengenaliku Gaara?"

Gaara nampak menautkan alisnya merasa familiar dengan suara itu. "Na -Naruto? Kau kah itu?"

Sosok itupun membuka tudungnya yang menampakkan sosok pria paruh baya bersurai pirang panjang dengan iris blue saphire.

"Ya ini aku Uzumaki Naruto shinobi penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha Dattebayou" Ucap Naruto sambil meremtangkan kedua tangannya.

Gaara menatap Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki secara mendetail dan ia yakin Pria yang berdiri didepannya berbeda dengan Nanadaime Hokage yang ia kenal.

Gaara tertawa penuh rasa tak percaya. "Kau bercanda kau pasti bukan Naruto"

Naruto menghela nafas karena sepertinya sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak mudah dapat mempercayai ini. "Baiklah, Kurasa ini akan membuktikan siapa aku sebenarnya"

Tep!

Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan seketika tubuhnya bercahaya emas yang menandakan kini ia berada dalam Kurama Mode yang membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Kalau kau Naruto lalu yang menjadi Hokage siapa" Wajah Kazekage yang biasanya nampak tenang kini berubah penuh kebingungan.

"Kau bisa menyebut dia kembaranku dan namanya ada Uzumaki Menma dia juga memiliki Kyuubi sepertiku" Jawab Naruto saambil duduk dikursi depan.

Diam -diam Gaara tersenyum dan ia percaya pria didepannya adalah Uzumaki Naruto karena walau bertambah usia sifatnya yang selengekkan tak pernah berubah.

Gaara memangku wajahnya. "Lalu kenapa kau sampai bertukar tempat dengan Menma dan selama ini kau berada dimana?"

"Aku terpaksa bertukar tempat dengan Menma karena aku tidak bisa menikahi Hinata sementara Sakura-chan sedang mengandung anakku dan aku selama ini tinggal di Myoubokuzan" Jawab Naruto.

Gaara nampak terkejut mendengar pemaparan Naruto. "Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau bertukar tempat? lalu bagaimana nasib anakmu dan Sakura?"

"Selama Sakura-chan hamil ia berada di Hanagakure untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya tapi sayangnya Kurama menyadari kehamilan Sakura-chan, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengawasi Sakura-chan dari jauh hingga ketika ia melahirkana ia menitipkan kedua anak kembar kami ke sebuah panti asuhan dan aku mengambil mereka dan membesarkan mereka secara bersembunyi di Myobokuzan"

Naruto mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tapi bukankah Sakura ada disini kau tidak ingin menemuinya" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Ada 2 hal yang sulit yang membuatku terbebani selama ini yaitu rasa rindu Hanami pada Sakura yang membuatnya selalu bertanya tentang Ibunya dan ingin menjadi sosok luar biasa seperti dirinya dan rasa benci Shina terhadap Sakura-chan yang mengingatkan betapa bodohnya aku tidak dapat menjadi ayah yang baik"

Naruto mengusap setetes air mata yang sempat lolos dari dua iris indahnya.

Tep!

Naruto mendongak memperhatikan pelaku yang menepuk bahunya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewati ini Naruto" Gaara tersenyum simpul kearah Naruto.

Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan kemudiab mengucapkab terimakasih. "Arigatou"

"Sama -sama dan aku yakin kedatatanganmu kemari bukan hanya untuk curhat bukan?" Tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Kau benar dan aku datang kemari untuk memperingatkan karena kurang dari 5 hari dari sekarangn penyerangan menyeluruh akan segera terlaksanakan"

"Penyerangan? Siapa dan apa tujuannya?"

"Tujuh Otsusuki pengawal dewi kelinci Kaguya Otsusuki dan pastinya tujuan mereka adalah membangkitkan Kaguya kembali"

Gaara membola mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Bagaimaba kau tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku sudah menyadarinya sejak 17 tahun yang lalu dan aku mengawasinya secara bertahap dan jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa meneliti bekas serangan yangal ada di negara Es" Jelas raut muka gelisah dan bimbang terpampang jelas dimata Naruto.

"Lalu desa mana yang pertama akan dituju?"

"Kalau dilihat dari jaraknya maka Kumogakure adalah yang pertama" Balas Naruto.

"Tapi tenang saja aku sudah menyuruh Bee-Jiisan untuk memberikan kabar ini ada Raikage untuk segera mengungsi ketempat yang aman" lanjut Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah aku mengerti Naruto, terimakasih karena sudah memberitahukan berita penting ini pada kami"

"Baiklah karena urusanku sudah selesai aku pamit dulu karena harus mencari penginapan dulu" Naruto memasang cengirannya sesaat dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan seberkas angin.

Gaara menatap seberkas angin itu dengaan wajah tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memang orang yang sulit ditebak Uzumaki Naruto"

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Nampak mata hijau bulat milik Shina tertarik dengan sebuah kedai yang cukup besar yang berada di sisi kanan jalan.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan tempat makan yang cocok untuk kita dan aku berharap bisa makan ramen disana"

Hanami menepuk jidatnya pasalnya kembarannya dengan sang ayah itu sama -sama maniak ramen.

Hanami menyeringai. "Kalau begitu kita pindah saja"

Mendengar ucapan Hanami Shina memandangnya dengan lekat dan ia sadar ini adalah cara Hanami agar dirinya tidak memakan ramen.

"Ayolah Hana-chan aku akan membelikan 5 tusuk Dango dan Anmitsu bagaimana?" Tawar Shina dan nampak wajah sang adik menampilkan kebimbangan.

"Baiklah" Shina tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Hanami.

Sesaat kemudian Shina dan Hanami memasuki kedai dan memilih tempat duduk, tak lama berselang seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja mereka.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?"

"Kami pesan dua Anmitsu, 1 Ramen ukuran besar dan 5 Tusuk Dango" Shina mengajukan pesanannya pada pelayan itu.

"Baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar" Shina mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanami yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Ada apa kau menatapku seperti itu Hana?"

Hanami mendengus. "Tsk.. Sudah berapa kali kubilang ramen itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan mengapa kau memesan ukuran besar?"

"Tenang saja Ramen tidak akan membuatku mati lagipula sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah sok menjadi Ibu padaku?" Kali ini giliran Shina yang mendengus.

"Baka, kalau bukan aku yang memberitahumu lalu siapa?"

Shina pura -pura tak mendengar dengan menutup telinganya. "Lalalala terserah, lagipula jika kau terlalu dekat dengan kembaranmu ini nantinya kau tidak akan memiliki pasangan"

"Kau-..." Hanami menunjuk Shina dengan keras, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia memiliki saudara kembar yang cerdas namun seenaknya seperti ini berkebalikan dengan dirinya.

"Hohoho kenapa kau tersinggung ehh Forehead?" Shinaa menyeringai penuh ejek kepada adiknya.

Kali ini Hanami tak boleh tinggal diam ia cukup sabar. "Rasakan ini Shanaroo"

Bugh!

Pukulan keras mendarar dikepala pirang Shina membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan. "Itta Shanabayou!"

"Ugh... Aku hanya bercanda kenapa kau memukulku?" Lanjut Shina sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Bercandamu jelek" Rungut Hanami sambil mensedekapkan tangannya didepan dada.

Perkelahian keduanya akhirnya terhenti karena pelayan sudah datang membawa pesanan mereka.

Mata Emerald milik Shina berbinar menatap ramen ukuran besar yang enak dipandang apalagi dimakan. "Baiklah! Ittadakimasu"

Tanpa menunggu Hanami Shina langsung melahap ramen miliknya dengam lahap seolah tak ada hari esok lagi.

"Baka makan yang pelan nanti kau tersedak" Shina hanya membalas dengan cengiran sesaat kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Huh terserah lah... Aku mau kekamar mandi dulu"

Hanami mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berlalu kekamar mandi sebelum suara Shina menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan lama -lama atau aku akan meninggalkanmu"

"Tak akan lama hanya sepuluh menit"

"Ck, Jika sepuluh menit tak kembali aku akan meninggalkanmu" Tanpa menghiraukan Shina Hanami berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Sedanglan dipintu masuk kedai nampak 3 wanita paruh baya berambut soft pink, pirang, dan Indigo memasuki kedai.

"Aku mau le toilet sebentar jadi kalian bisa duluan" Ucap Sakura pada kedua sahabatnya.

Ino nampak ingin menginstrupsi. "Apa kau mau aku temani?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak usah lebih baik kau bersama Hinata cari meja dan pesankan Dango dan Anmitsu untukku"

"Baiklah tapi jangan lama"

"Tak akan lama" Sakura bergerak menuju arah toilet.

Brugh!

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan Sakura menabrak seseorang berjubah dengan tudung yang tak lain adalah Hanami hingga membuat keduanya jatuh dilantai.

"Ahhh... Gomen aku tidak memperhatikan jalan" Sakura berusaha bangkit dan meminta maaf pada seseorang yang ditabraknya.

Hanami juga bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Tak apa Baasan lagipula aku juga buru -buru karena sudah ditunggu kakakku"

Iris Emerald Sakura dan Saphire kini akhirnya bertemu dan saling menatap satu sama lain dengan lekat.

"Ahhh... maaf tapi aku harus pergi dulu, aku tak mau membuat Niisan menunggu lama" Sadar akan lamunannya Hanami segera kembali ketempat meja mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura masih tetap ditempat sambil mengamati punggung Hanami yang berlalu semakin menjauh mendekati sosok berjubah sana dengan dirinya yang menyeretnya tergesa dari kedai.

Sakura memegang dadanya entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan yang familiar untukmya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. "Perasaan ini?"

"Kami-sama apakah ini jalanmu?" Lanjutnya berucap pelan.

Sakura beranjak dengan segera ia mencari dua sosok berjubah yang menjadi atensi penuh pikiran dan hatinya.

"Sakura!"

Sebuah panggilan lembut membuat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya kearah sumber suara.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku sedang mencari..." Kala Sakura menoleh kembali namun yang dicari sudah tak nampak.

"Ahhhh... maksudku apa kalian sudah memesankan pesananku?"

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan bahwa mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, perasaan rindu seorang ibu pada buah hatinya yang sudah tak dijumpainya selama kurun waktu 16 tahun ini.

"Hey Forehead kau kenapa? kau nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Ino dengan suara pelan.

Sakura menggeleng sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak memikirkan apapun hanya perasaannmu saja"

Sakura memasang senyum manis namun Ino tahu dibalik semua itu pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura.

"Kau tak pandai menyimpan rahasia Forehead" Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Ino mendengus.

"Hey ada apa? Kenapa kalian bisik -bisik?" Tanya Hinata membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Tidak ada apa -apa Hinata hanya saja penggosip kita ini sedang mencari bahan untuk dijadikan gosip" Sakura bersama Hinata hanya dapat tertawa berbeda dengan Ino yang mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

Dalam hati Ino menyumpah serapahi sahabatnya ini. 'Awas saja kau Forehead tunggu tanggal mainnya'

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Naruto nampak menghembuskan nafas lega karena sepertinya ia menemukan penginapan yang cocok dan kemungkinan Sakura dan yang lainnya kemungkinan kecil akan menemukan dirinya karena ia tidak ingin membongkar jati dirinya sebelum sampai di Konoha.

"Waktunya aku menjemput mereka" Gumam Naruto kemudian membuat hand seal dengan satu tangan.

Sring!

Shina dan Hanami menghentikan langkah mereka sesaat setelah sosok berjubah muncul didepan mereka.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa Tousan membuat kalian menunggu lama?"

Shina menggeleng. "Tidak lagipula aku menunggu dengam semangkuk ramen jumbo jadi tak masalah.

"Jahatnya kalian tidak mengajak Tousan" Naruto pura -pura cemberut membuat Hanami terkekeh.

"Lagian salah Tousan sendiri membuat kami lama menunggu" Balas Hanami setelah tawanya mereda.

"Gomen ne... tapi Tousan sudah mendapatkan penginapan jadi kita bisa menuju kesana dan baru besok kita akan ke Konoha" Hanami menoleh keaeah ayahnya.

"Benarkah?" Hanami nampak berbinar mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Tentang apa?"

"Pastinya tentang Konoha" Shina menyahut dengam nada datar.

"Tenang saja besok kita akan berangkat ke Konoha"

Hari sudah mulai malam dan keluarga kecil ini melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hanami, ini sudah malam dan kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat putrinya yang jam seperti ini belum tidur.

Hanami menoleh kearah sang ayah. "Tousan? Aku tak apa hanya sedang ada yang aku pikirkan"

"Memang apa yang kaupikirkan? Coba ceritakan pada ayah"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang bibi atau lebih tepatnya bertabrakan dan Tousan tahu dia sangat mirip denganku bahkan rambutnya sama sepertiku yang membedakan warna mata kami saja"

"Hmmmm... Lalu apa yang kaupikirkan?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Hanami menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Aku sempat berpikir itu adalah Kassan"

'Kurasa Hanami tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura dan apa yang kau rasakan itu memang benar karena memang Sakura adalah Ibumu' Naruto hanya dapat membatin sembari tersenyum miris.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu Risau? Hanami mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Ngomong -ngomong dimana Kakakmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Tadi Niisaan pamit untuk menghirup udara segar diluar Myobokuzan"

Mendengar jawaban dari Hanami, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam dan entah mengapa ia meyakini kalau shina keluar bukan hanya untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Memang ada apa Tousan?" Tanya Hanami.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa -apa, lebih baik kau tidur ini sudah malam.

Hanami mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

'Tidak mungkin Shina keluar hanya untuk menghirup udara segar, dia adalah orang yang cerdas aku yakin ia mengetahui keberadaan Sakura-chan' Pikir Naruto cemas dengan apa yang akan dilakukan putranya itu.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sudah terlelap sedari tadi karena tugas hari besok yang menanti wanita bersurai soft pink berjalan keluar menuju balkon penginapan dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

'Aku merindukkan kalian' Batin Sakura sambil menatap bintang malam yang sedang bersinar terang.

"Haruno Sakura"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil otomatis membuat tubuh Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya keorang yang memanggilnya.

Sakura menatap dari atas sampai bawah sosok berjubah dengan tudung yang berdiri dipojok balkon. "Siapa kau kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku? Aku bukan siapa -siapa dan mungkin tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dirimu" Jawabnya membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memanggil namaku?"

Sosok itu berdecih. "Huh.. Mungkin ini kali terakhir aku akan memanggil namamu"

Mendengar suara seperti jijik itu membuat Sakura kembali bingung dan ia berasumsi sosok ini bukanlah sosok yang bersahabat dengan dirinya.

"Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kau membenciku!" Ujar Sakura.

"Memang"

Mata Sakura nampak membola tapi itu hanya sesaat. "Kalau kau membenciku apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku? Membunuhku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tsk... Aku tidak ingin membuat Adikku bersedih jika aku membunuhmu biarlah aku menyimpan rasa benci ini sendiri" Sakura semakin dibuat bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini yang menurutnya tidak menemukkan titik temu.

"Sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu lalu kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Kita memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan hanya bertemu sekali dalam hidupku dan ini adalah kedua kalinya untukku, namun baru kali ini aku dapat becakap dengan dirimu" Balasnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Sakura menggeram serasa ingin menyerang sosok didepannya ini tapi entah mengapa hati kecilnya memperingatkan untuk tidak memukulnya. "Lalu apa alasanmu?"

"Alasanku hanya satu..."

Sosok itu membuka tudungnya yang kemudian menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris Green Emerald yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, sedangkan Sakura dibuat stuck ditempat sendiri dan dari air mukanya ia nampak sekali terkejut sekaligus rindu.

"Kau pasti mengingat jelas hari dimana kau membuang aku dan Adikku seolah kau tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran kami, dan kau tahu itu membuat luka disini" Ucapnya dengan memukul letak dimana hatinya bersarang.

"..." Sakura menunduk dan masih tak bisa berucap sementara sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin bertele -tele Namaku adalah Uzumaki Shinachiku dan aku datang kemari untuk memperingatkan jika kau berpikir semuanya bisa kembali normal seperti apa yang kau harapkan selama ini maka itu hanya mimpi belaka" Bisik Shina ditelinga Sakura dengan nada tajam yang sangat ketara sekali.

"Kaasan bisa jelas-..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi dan jangan pernah kau sebut dirimu Kaasan, dan satu lagi aku membencimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam karena aku bukanlah Malaikat yang dengan mudah memaafkan kesalahan" Ucapan Shina membuat hati Sakura bagaimana tidak jika putranya berkata bahwa dirinya membenci Ibunya.

"Selamat tinggal!"

"Tunggu!" Sakura berniat mencegah kepergian Shina dengan memeluknya namun yang ia peluk hanya hembusan angin dimana tadi Shina berpijak.

Tes! Tes!

Puluhan cairan likuid bahkan ribuan menetes dari pelupuk mata milik Sakura sesaat putranya pergi meninggalkannya dan detik pula itu ia jatuh terduduk. "Hiks... Hiks... Kumohon kembalilah dengarkan penjelasan Kaasan Hiks... Kaasan sungguh menyesal"

Tangisan pilu Sakura membuat malam yang terasa indah dengan taburan bintang terasa kelam bagi dirinya rasanya ia tidak sanggup untuk menatap hidup apalagi nengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Sring!

Muncul Shina disertai hembusan angin namun Shina tak menyadari ada netra lain yang memperhatikannya.

"Darimana kau Shina?" Shina membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang ayah.

Berdecih kemudian Shina bertanya. "Menjawab aku keluar mencari anginpun pasti Tousan tidak akan mempercayainya bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Huh... Aku menemui Haruno Sakura" Dapat Shina lihat jelas netra sang ayah membulat.

"Ada apa kau menemui Ibumu?" Tanya Naruto tajam.

Shina menatap tenang. "Tidak apa -apa hanya memberikan salam saja pada Kaasan"

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Yah dan juga pembicaraan ringan saja"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto mengintimidasi.

Shina menaikkan bahunya. "Hanya pembicaraan ringan dan memberitahunya bahwa jika Kaasan berpikir semuanya bisa kembali normal seperti apa yang ia harapkan selama ini maka itu hanya mimpi belaka. Tidak lebih tidak kurang aku mau istirahat dulu" Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Ayahnya yang masih diam terpaku.

"Shina sampai dimana kau akan membenci Ibumu bahkan aku yakin kau tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Kaasanmu untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Naruto memandang sayu pintu kamar yang dimasuki Shina.

'Apa aku harus menemui Sakura-chan? Ya aku harus walau hanya sekedar memastikan keadaannya saja' Batin Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

Sring!

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah yang tidak suka iaa lihat dimana bunga Sakura kesukaannya sedang jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang sudah membanjir, rasanya ia ingin mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

'Sakura-chan' Batinnya sedih.

 **"Kenapa kau tidak hampiri saja dia daripada kau mengamatinya seperti itu terus Gaki!"** Terdengar suara ghaib yang terngiang dikepala Naruto yang tak lain adalah suara Kurama Kyuubi no Yokou.

Naruto mendongak. "Tapi apakah ini sudah waktunya?" Kurama mendecih mendengar ucapan Naruto.

 **"Terserah kau mau apa Gaki! Tapi aku menyarankan untuk mengakhiri sekarang, mengakhiri sekarang ataupun dimedan tempur nantinya tidak akan mengubah apapun"** Naruto terhenyak mendengar ucapan Kurama.

Naruto kini sudah bertekad. "Baiklah aku akan mengakhiri semua ini paling tidak ini dapat membantu Shina dan Hanami"

Sring!

Naruto menghilang kemudian berdiri disamping Sakura yang masih jatuh terduduk.

"Daripada kau menangis terus lebih baik kau ikut denganku"

Mendengar suara baritone membuat Sakura mendongak mengamati sosok berjubah persis dengan putranya tadi hanya berbeda tinggi badan saja.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura yang kini nampak bersiaga.

Naruto menghela nafas tak lucu jika pertemuan selama 16 tahun malah ia mendapat pukulan maut dari Sakura. "Ikutlah denganku aku akan menceritakan tentang Uzumaki Shinachiku dan Uzumaki Hanami"

Sakura membola kala dua nama panjang itu diucapkan.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Berbicara disini membuatku takut Hinata ataupun Ino bangun dan mendengar ucapan kita" Ucap Naruto kemudian memegang bahu Sakura.

Sring!

Keduanya kini susah berada disebuah tebing tak jauh dari pemukiman Suna.

"Pertama aku ingin menyapa dulu, Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini... Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka tudungnya yang menampakkan indah surai pirang dan manik saphirenya.

"Na -Naruto kau kah itu?" Sakura berucap terbata dengan mata membola penuh rasa kejut.

"Ya ini aku Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto menampilkan senyum lima jari miliknya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin Naruto berambut pendek bukan panjang sepertimu" Sangkal Sakura.

"Apa hanya karena rambut kau tidak mempercayaiku Sakura-chan?"

"Itu hanya bukan masalah rambut saja tap-..."

Cup!

Sakura diam membisu kala sebuah rasa lembut dan hangat menghampiri keningnya dan perlahan ia menutup matanya sekedar untuk merasakan getaran ini yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"Sudah lama! Sudah lama sekali aku merindukanmu Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto!"

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto untuk sekedar mengurangi kegelisahan hatinya namun kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ahhh... Maaf Hokage-sama aku lancang" Sakura salah tingkah setelah ia sadar hampir saja ia mengkhianati Hinata sahabatnya.

Naruto terkekeh membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Hokage hah? aku bukan Hokaga Sakura-chan"

"Tapi kau-..."

"Yang disana bukanlah aku" Potong Naruto cepat.

Sakura membulat. "Lalu siapa?"

"Uzumaki Menma orang yang mirip denganku yang kita temui saat kita terjebak didunia cermin milik Obito"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura bertubi kemudian ia menceritakan semuanya dari pertemuannya dengan Menma dan merawat Shina dan Hanami di Myobokuzan.

"Jadi selama ini yang merawat Kedua anak kita selama ini adalah kau Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk kini mereka sudah duduk berdampingan disisi tebing.

"Tapi maaf sepertinya aku masih belum terlalu becus mengurus mereka karena aku yang tak bisa merawat mereka Shina menaruh rasa benci pada dirimu" Naruto menunduk merasa belum bangga menjadi ayah.

Sakura mengelus pipi Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena akulah yang harusnya minta maaf karena tak memberitahumu tentang kehamilanku dengan egoisnya meninggalkan kalian"

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu lebih baik kita perbaiki apa yang salah dimasa lalu tapi aku mohon jangan beritahu tentang kami pada yang lainnya karena yang tahu soal Aku dan Menma hanya Killer Bee, Gaara, dan kau saja Sakura-chan" Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini pasca pertarungan nanti"

"Jadi memang benar bahwa Kaguya akan dibangkitkan kembali?" Sakura bertanya gelisah.

"Benar tapi aku dan yang lainnya akan berusaha mencegah tujuan mereka dan aku berhara teka -teki ini juga dapat cepat terpecahkan" Sakura memeringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Teka -teki apa?"

"Rasa sayang didalam kebencian dan pengakuan" Balas Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Waktu yang akan menjawabnya"

 **"Naruto ada yang datang mereka berkelompok dengan jumlah chakra besar"** Kurama memberitahu Naruto bahwa ada yang akan datang.

"Menyingkir Sakura-chan!" Naruto memerintahkan Sakura untuk pergi.

"Ada apa kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi?" Sakura berucap tak mengerti.

"Mereka datang"

Bummmp!

Sebuah dentuman keras terdengar tak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Sakura berdiri, asap bekas dentuman itu sedikit demi sedikit yang kemudian memunculkan 7 sosok berjubah warnaa putih dan ketujuh orang itu memiliki mata berpola riak air.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Saaat namanya diucapkan Naruto susah siap sedia jikalau mereka menyerang.

"Siapa kalian mau apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Naruto tajam.

Tep!

Satu dari mereka maju beberapa langkah didepan kelompoknya.

"Kami tidak memiliki nama kami hanya pengikut setia Kaguya Otsusuki dan tujuan kami adalah membangkitkan kembali junjungan kami" Jawabnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kalian mendatangiku?" Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu tapi ia hanya ingin memastikannya.

"Kau adalah pemegang kunci dimana Kaguya disegel, maka dari itu kami meminta dengan baik tanpa ada hal yang harus dirusak"

'Jika aku menolak permintaannya pasti Sunagakure akan hancur total bahkan mungkin desa yang lainnya tap aku juga tak mungkin memberitahu mereka lokasi Kaguya' Pikir Naruto kalut.

Naruto berdecih dan ia sudah mantab akan keputusannya. "Aku tak akan pernah memberitahu kalian dimana Kaguya disegel"

"Kalau begitu terpaksa kami akan menggunakan cara paksa agar kau memberitahu kami dan jangan salahkan kami jika nantinya desa ini akan mengalami kerusakan" Ucapnya.

Syut!

Ditangan kanannya muncul Godou Dama yang sudah siap untuk diledakkan.

"Tunggu!" Naruto berucap keras.

Ia menghilangkan Godou Damanya. "Apa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak, tapi bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?" Tawar Naruto.

"Kesepakatan apa? Dan apa untungnya untuk kami?"

"Baiklah! Besok lusa kalian datanglah Ke Konoha kita akan melakukan pertarungan jika kalah kalian urungkan niat kalian untuk membangkitkan Kaguya tapi jika kami yang kalah maka aku akan memberirahu dimana lokasi Kaguya dan kami tak akan mengganggu kalian"

"Baiklah! Kami setuju lusa kami akan datang ke Konoha dan akan membangkitkan Kaguya sekali lagi! Aku akan pegang omonganmu Uzumaki Naruto"

Wush!

Ketujuh sosok itu sudah melesak jauh menuju angkasa bersiap untuk pertarungan penentu.

"Apakah tak apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi setidaknya Suna selamat dari kehancuran yang akan mereka buat"

'Apapun itu dan bagaimanapun caranya aku akan menghentikan mereka... dan sekali lagi darah -darah akan tertumpah'

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Yo Minna maaf ya yang kelamaan nunggu Updae fict daru Author... yah mau bagaimana lagi mendekati acara HUT RI benar -benar menyita waktu jadi baru bisa Update sekarang hehehe Gome Ne...

Bagaimana Chap ini Bad kah? tapi ini alurnya sudah mulai naik keinti cerita dan chap depan Battle sudah dimulaai hahahaha...

Dan satu lagi berhubung Kakak aku gak kirim lagi dokumen fic The Invoker jadi nanti Author akan gantikan dengaaj Fic lain Semi Crosscover... dan pls jangan tanya kenapa aku buat Fic terus... oke... jika ada yang ditanyakan harap PM aja... karena jarang bales kalau gak lewat PM.

 **DONT FORGET FOR**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	5. Chapter 5 : Prepare to Battle

**The Miracle Of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Hurt-Comfort/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Semua sudah diujung tanduk dan tidak mungkin dapat dihindari dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan jalan kehidupa, namun keajaiban datang yang membuatnya terus bertahan dalam kerasnya dunia. NaruSaku / MenmaHina Hurt/ Romance.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 5 : Prepare to Battle ~XXX~**

Pintu sebuah penginapan terbuka menampilkan dua sosok tengah baya berambut pirang dan soft pink.

"Apa tak apa Naru?" Tanya Sakura ragu ia masih ingat dengan jelas kalimat penuh kebencian yang Shina tunjukkan padanya.

Naruto menatap Sakura sayu ia tahu perasaan Sakura saat ini. "Kita akan jelaskan pelan -pelan pada Shina agar dia mengerti"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian menyusuri ruangan hingga sampai disebuah ruangan yang menampilkan sosok Shina dan Hanami yang sedang bercengkrama.

"Ohayou Shina-kun, Hana-chan"

"Ohayou Otousan" Balas Hanami sedangkan Shina masih terpaku dengan sosok disamping Naruto.

"Obaasan yang kutabrak kemarin kan?" Tanya Hanami yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sakura.

"Dia adalah Kaasanmu Haruno Sakura yang selama ini kau tanyakan" Hanami menatap Ayahnya dengan sorot harap.

"Benarkah Baasan adalah Kaasan Hanami?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan mata berkaca -kaca dan mendapat kepastian Hanami berlari memeluk Ibunya yang sudah sekian lama ia impikan kehadirannya.

"Hiks... Kemana kaasan selama ini Hiks... kenapa meninggalkan aku Hiks" Hanami memeluk erat Ibunya menumpahkan rasa rindunya selama ini.

Sakura balas memeluk Hanami seraya mengelus surai yang senada dengan miliknya. "Maafkah Kaasan yang selama ini tidak bisa disamping kalian"

"Aku mau keluar mencari udara segar"

Shina yang hendak berjalan keluar langsung dicekal oleh Naruto dengan menatapnya tajam.

"Dia Ibumu setidaknya hargai dia bukan pergi tanpa alasan" Ujar Naruto.

Shina melirik kearah Sakura sambil mendecih pelan. "Ya Ibu, Ibu yang membuangku"

Seketika badan Sakura menegang dan tanpa dirasa air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya yang hanya dapat ia lampiaskan dengan memeluk erat putrinya ua tahu putranya sulit menerika kehadirannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Shina" Naruto berucap lantang tapi Shina tak bergeming merasa takutpun tidak karena dirinya merasa benar.

"Mana dari ucapanku yang salah Tousan? Wanita ini memang membuang diriku dan Hanami seolah kami hanya sampah" Balas Shina keras.

"Maafkan Kaasan" Ucap Sakura yang kini mulai menghadap kearah Shina.

"Memaafkan adalah perkara mudah untukku tapi melupakan rasa sakit disini sangatlah susah" Shina mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Dengarkan Hiks... Kaasan dulu hiks... Kaasan melakukan ini demi kalian" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan walau Shina nampak tak ingin tahu.

"Benar yang diucapkan Ibumu Shina" Naruto ikut menimpali.

"Demi kami atau demi dirimu sendiri?" Shina bertanya dengan sinis.

Sring!

Shina langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning meninggalkan ketiganya yang masih termenung.

"Maafkan Niisan Kaasan" Sakura menoleh kearah Hanami.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, ini memang salah Kaasan yang dulu meninggalkan kalian" Kata wanita itu.

"Niisan hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan" Sakura tersenyum paling tidak putrinya tak membencinya.

Sakura menepuk pundak Sakura. "Kau tenang saja Sakura-chan, lebih baik kau kembali jangan membuat Ino dan Hinata khawatir karena sejak semalam kau belum kembali, dan setelah ini kami akan menuju je Konoha membicarakan masalah semalam dengan Menma"

Sakura mengangguk setelah Hanami puas melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada sang Ibu Sakura pamit dengan gelisah mengingat putranya tapi ia tak ingin menbuat keduanya sahabatnya cemas.

"Hey Forehead darimana saja kau? daritadi kita mencarimu bukankah kita akan memulai kerja kita pagi ini?"

Ini langsung menghardik Sakura kala dirinya baru memasuki penginapan. "Maaf Pig aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar saja"

Ino mengrenyitkan dahinya ia melihat Sakura tersenyum tapi rasanya senyum itu untuk menutupi sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu kita persiapkan dulu hal -hal yang perlu dibawa" Sahut Hinata yang dibalas anggukan kedua rekannya.

Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Apa terjadi sesuatu Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa -apa aku hanya merindukan kedua anakku sebentar lagi umur mereka akan genap 17"

Ino mengelus punggung sahabatnya ia adalah saksi bagaimana Sakura menjalani kehidupannya selama 17 tahun ini, tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Sakura.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Naruto bolak -balik tak jelas karena sedari tadi ia tak menemukan keberadaan Shina.

"Lebih baik kita ke Konoha terlebih dahulu, biarkan nanti Shina menyusul aku akan meninggalkan Memo"

Hanami mengangguk. "Benar, lagipula kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi Tousan"

Setelah beberapa saat mempersiapkan barang bawaan keduanya langsung menuju ke Konoha karena beberapa jam lagi akan terjadi hal yang akan menentukkan masa depan Elemental Nation.

"Ayo berangkat"

Sedangkan ditempat Shina ia tak mengerti kenapa ia berada ditempat yang aneh seperti diatas genangan air.

'Apa ini dialam bawah sadar? seingatku aku berada dihutan tak jauh dari Suna' Pikir Shina.

"Dimana aku?"

Mendengar sebuah suara Shina langsung menengok kearah sumber suara dan mendapati remaja bersurai pirang yaitu Uzumaki Boruto dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Hey"

Dia menoleh, Emerald dan Saphire itu saling menatap dalam.

"Siapa kau?" Tunjuk Boruto kearah Shina.

Shina menarik nafas. "Aku Uzumaki Shinachiku"

"Uzumaki?"

Shina mengangguk membuat Boruto menautkan alis tapi belum melontarkan kata -kata sebuah suara memginterupsi mereka.

"Uzumaki Haruno Shinachiku dan Uzumaki Hyuuga Boruto"

Keduanya menoleh kemudian menatap dua sosok didepan mereka kaget dan aneh karena mereka belum pernah melihat seorang manusia memiliki benda seperti tanduk didahi mereka mengabaikan keheranan Boruto kenapa pemuda disampingnya ini menggunakan marga Uzumaki Haruno.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Shina waspada bisa saja orang didepannya adalah bagian dari orang yang dimaksud oleh Ayahnya.

"Kami adalah..."

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Sedangkan di Konoha atau lebih tepatnya diruang Hokage nampak tiga orang yang sedang berkumpul dari raut muka mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Aku merasakan aktivitas chakra Otsusuki disekitar Konoha tapi anehnya mereka tak melakukan pergerakan"

Sasuke memberikan laporan pada sang Hokage.

Menma mengangguk memangku wajahnya. "Ini memang aneh atau jangan -jangan mereka merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Itu sangat minim dilihat dari cara mereka menyerang beberapa negara sangat minim jika mereka membuat rencana jikalaupun itu kemungkinan besar mereka sedang menunggu" Shikamaru berasumsi.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tanya apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari?"

"Membangkitkan Kaguya Otsusuki" Menma menjawab dan seketika itu otak cerdasnya memberikan jawaban.

"Naruto! Mereka pasti menunggu Naruto!"

Ucapan Menma sontak membuat kedua pasang Onix ini menatapnya Intens tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Menma.

"Apa maksudmu menunggu Naruto"

Menma berpikir ini sudah waktunya rahasia mereka harus menguap karema besok Naruto akan kembali.

Menma menarik nafas. "Aku sebenarnya adalah Uzumaki Menma saudara kembar Naruto yang sudah terpisah sejak lahir dan kami bertemu sehari sebelum Naruto menikah dengan Hinata" Shikamaru dan Sasuke tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau jangan bercanda Dobe ini tidak lucu, sekarang kita dalam masalah yang genting" Sasuke nampak masih menyangkalnya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda Sasuke?" Menma berwajah serius menegaskan bahwa ia tidak main -main.

"Jika kau saudara kembar Naruto lalu dimana Naruto sebenarnya kenapa kalian bertukar tempat?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Menma.

Sring!

"Biarkan aku yang menjawabnya Menma"

Ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok pria berambut pirang panjang dengan disampingnya gadis remaja bersurai soft pink.

"K-Kau Naruto-dobe?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto mendenfus. "Tentu saja aku ini Naruto dasar teme"

Mendapati nada yang familiar dari pemuda didepannya ini akhirnya membuat mereka yakin sosok didepannya ini memang Naruto.

"Lalu siapa gadis ini Naruto?" Mata Shikamaru masih terpaku pada Hanami.

Menoleh sesaat. "Namanya Uzumaki Hanami ia putriku"

Keduanya terkejut minus Menma karena sudah tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Dobe? Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Naruto menghela nafas sepertinya akan panjang. "Aku tak punya waktu menjelaskan panjang karena kita tak mempunyai banyak waktu..."

"Semua berawal dari saat aku dipromosikan menjadi Hokage dengaj syarat aku harus menikahi Hinata, tapi sehari sebelum pesta pernikahan aku mengetahui Sakura-chan pergi dari desa karena ia hamil, hamil anakku dan sialnya Sakura-chan menutupinya karena tetua terkutuk itu" Jelas Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Jadi karena itu kau bertukar tempat dengan Menma?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Jika saja tetua sialan itu masih hiduppun aku yang akan mereka ke neraka sekarang, tapi bukan itu masalahnya karena kita membutuhkan tenaga untuk menghadapi ketujuh Otsusuki itu"

"Disini ada Kau, Sasuke, dan Menma yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata -rata tapi itu masih belum cukup" Shikamaru nampak berpikir.

"Kita akan bawa sebagian rokie angkatan kita dan jangan sampai ada penduduk yang tahu, aku nanti akan menunggu kalian ditempat pertarungan akan dimulai Valley of the end, aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menemukan tempat Kaguya disegel"

Ketiganya menatap Naruto terkejut. "Apa maksudmu dobe?"

"Kau pikir dengan kekuatan kita dulu kita dapat menyegel Kaguya? Kau salah Teme aku menyegel Kaguya dengan Rasi Bintang Uzumaki kalaupun mereka ingin membangkitkan Kaguya mereka harus membutuhkan kekuatan yang setara dengan Juubi"

Shikamaru terbelalak. "Jadi mitos tentang sihir Legenda itu memang ada"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau benar Shika, aku sangat berterimakasih pada Kaasan yang memberitahukan semua rahasia klan Uzumaki padaku termasuk Segel Legenda dari Klan Uzumaki"

"Tapi dari semua itu mereka hanya menjaga segel lalu bagaimana kita melawan ketujuh Otsusuki itu?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu Menma, kekuatan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat bisa diukur"

"Lalu untuk apa kita membawa hanya sebagian Rokie?" Tanya Menma.

"Sekalipun kita membawa banyak Shinobi bukan berarti kita dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka lebih baik membaawa kelompok kecil yang dapat meminimalkan korban kalaupun kita berjumlah banyak itu akan menyempit ruang gerak kita, bukan begitu Naruto?" Shikamaru memberikan asumsinya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari top strategist Konoha hehe"

"Aku akan mengulur waktu sampai para Rokie datang, aku juga sudah meminta bantuan Gaara dan Bee-jiisan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju lembah akhir menunggu instruksi dariku"

Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti rencana yang akan mereka buat.

"Menma aku titip Hanami"

"Serahkan-..."

"Tidak! Aku ingin bersama Tousan aku tidak ingin Tousan sendirian" Seruan keras dari gadis 16 tahun ini membuat ucapan Menma tak terselsaikan.

Naruto tersenyum Hanami memang sama persis dengan Sakura dari fisik maupun sifat. "Dengarkan Tousan, kau nanti bisa menyusul Tousan bersama Kaasanmu"

"Sungguh?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku pegang ucapan Ayah, dan Ayah harus berjanji untuk tetap hidup sebelum Aku, Kaasan ataupun Shina-nii"

Naruto lagi -lagi mengangguk. "Janji, Menma jaga putriku dengan baik -baik aku akan menunggu kalian di Lembah akhir"

"Tentu Brother" Naruto dan Menma bertukar tinju sebeelum Naruto meninggalkan gedung Hokage dengan Hiraishin.

"Rikudou Sennin?" Keduanya menatap dua sosok astral didepannya dengan mata tak percaya.

"Ya aku Rikudou Sennin dan ini saudaraku Otsusuki Hamura yang tak lain adalah nenek moyang dari klan Hyuuga"

Shina mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu ada urusan apa kalian mendatangi kami?"

"Tidak seperti Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, kalian lebih spesial karena kalian adalah Renkarnasi dari kami"

Emerald dan Saphire itu membola.

"Jangan bercanda" Seru Boruto.

Hamura mendekati Boruto. "Dengar cucuku kau adalah putri dari Byakugan Hime, kau adalah anak yang spesial maka dari itu aku akan mewariskan kekuatan garis keturunan kita padamu"

Boruto tekejut. "Maksud Jiji?"

"Teisengan, aku yakin kau dapat menggunakan kekuatan itu dengan Bijak dan selamatkan dunia Shinobi dalam ancaman bencana"

Kemudian Hamura menoleh kearah Shina. "Kau adalah pemuda yang unik sekaligus spesial dari yang spesial kau merupakan keturunan terkuat yang pernah lahir dalam sejarah dunia Shinobi"

"Aku? Keturunan terkuat?"

Hagoromo mendekati Shina. "Apa kau tak merasakannya? Bahwa kekuatan terbesar seorang Uzumaki Kushina mengalir dalam dirimu?"

Shina menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu hal itu sama sekali"

"Maka dari itu aku juga akan memberikanmu kekuatan Rikudou padamu"

"Tapi itu tidak semudah Hamura, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan itu setelah kau mengerti akan perngorbanan dan rasa sayang yang sesungguhnya" Lanjut Hagoromo.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Hagoromo tersenyum. "Jawabannya ada pada dirimu sendiri, tak ada orang yang meraih kekuatan Rikudou sebelum merasakan apa artinya luka"

'Luka?' Pikir Shina dalam hati.

"Kalian adalah harapan dunia Shinobi"

Shina menautkan alis. "Kenapa kalian mempercayakannya pada kami?"

Hagoromo tersenyum kemudian sebuah vision tiba -tibe menampilkan tiga sosok Naruto, Killer Bee, dan Gaara.

"Apa yang Tousan lakukan disana?"

"Menentukkan takdir, sebagai Renkarnasi putraku memang itu sudah takdir seorang Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Hagoromo.

"Itu ayahku? ayahku memiliki rambut pendek" Pungkas Boruto.

Hamura menggeleng. "Dia bukan Ayahmu, Ayahmu yang sebenarnya adalah Uzumaki Menma yang tak lain diri lain dari Naruto"

Boruto terkejut ia ingin menyangkalnya tapi dalam hatinya ia percaya mana mungkin salah satu pendiri dunia Shinobi berbohong.

"Kau pasti bingung cucuku, tanyakanlah pada Ayahmu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Pesanku padamu jika kau ingin kuat karena hanya ingin diakui maka buanglah angan -angaan itu tapi jika kau ingin kuat karena ingin melindungi orang yang kau sayangi maka raihlah" Ucap Hamura.

Boruto tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu mengingatkan Kek, dan aku berjanji untuk berlapang dada menerima apapun yang terjadi"

Hamura tersenyum, kini tinggal sang Rikudou yang memberikan pesannya pada penerusnya.

"Jangan berlarut -larut dalam kebencian karena pada akhirnya kau akan menemukan penyesalan, dan jika saat itu tiba kekuatanku akan mengalir dalam tubuhmu dan yang terakhir jangan biarkan matamu membutakan kebenarannya"

Shina terkejut, ia meengerti maksud kata dari Hagoromo tapi ia masih perlu waktu.

"Kalian adalah Saudara maka dari itu jadikan Dua Uzumaki menggantikan sejarah Dua Otsusuki"

Mereka tersenyum seiring tertariknya tubuh mereka kealam sadar.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Menma, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Sai dan Trio InoShikaChou kini sudah berkumpul dimenara patung Hokage lengkap dengan pakaian ninja mereka khas Jounin Konoha ternasuk Karin.

"Kita akan berhadapan dengan sesuatu hal yang diluar akal kita tapi kita harus tetap berjuang demi kedamaian Dunia Shinobi"

"Jika kita akan menghadapi mereka kenapa tidak membentuk aliansi lagi?" Lee bertanya pada sang Hokage.

"Musuh kita memiliki kekuatan yang tak tahu sampai mana kekuatannya lagipula kita meminimalkan korban" Jelas Menma yang mendapat anggukan dari para Rokie.

"Sakura"

Sakura menoleh menatap sang Hokage ia tahu kalau dia bukan Naruto tapi Menma.

"Terimakasih bantuanmu waktu itu, karena kalian aku lepas dari pengaruh Madara"

Sakura mengangguk ia tahu yang dimaksud adalah peristiwa di dunia cermin itu.

Menma menoleh kearah arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang hanya mengangguk.

"... Dan Sakura-chan ia menitipkan Hanami padamu"

Hanami segera berlari kearah sang Ibu kemudian memeluknya erat, Menma bukan tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari para Rokie terutama Hinata yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Kaasan aku takut Tousan kenapa -napa dia pergi sendiri"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar rajukan putrinya meski umurnya sudah 16 tahun tapi sifatnya seperti 10 tahun, mungkin karena ia tak pernah menerima kasih sayang Ibu.

"Tousanmu adalah orang yang kuat jadi jadilah anak yang baik dan percaya pada Ayahmu"

Hanami mengangguk. "Sebenarnya dimana Shina-nii, ia belum menunjukkaan batang hidungnya"

Sakura tersenyum lirih.

"Kakakmu pasti menyusul nanti"

Menma yang melihat interaksi itu hanya tersenyum teduh.

"Baiklah lima menit lagi kita berangkat jadi persiapkan apa yang perlu dipersiapkan"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar perintah sang Hokage, Menma memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk berbicara pada Hinata menjauh sedikit dari para Rokie.

"Pasti kau ingin bertanya tentang gadis pink mirip Sakura itukan?"

Hinata mengangguk mmencoba menahan gejolak dihatinya.

Menma menunduk. "Aku ingin menyampaikan kebenaran ini terserah kau mau membenciku atau apa tapi sebenarnya aku adalah Uzumaki Menma saudara dari Uzumaki Naruto, dan gadis tadi adalah putri dari Naruto dan Sakura"

Sungguh Hinata terkejut mendengarnya tak menyangka lelaki yang selama ini tinggal satu atap dengannya telah membuat kebohongan besar yang tak kira sebelumnya.

Plak!

Menma merasakan panas di pipi kirinya, tamparan itu tak seberapa saki dibanding rasa sakit istrinya setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini.

Tes!

Tes!

Likuid bening tak kuasa tertahan dipelupuk mata Hinata, ini terlalu menyakitkan karena selama ini ia hidup dalam kebohongan dua Uzumaki itu, ia dipermainkan sebegitu indahnya.

"Hiks... Kenapa kau tega Hiks... padaku?" Tanya Hinata terisak.

Menma mendongak. "Aku melakukan ini demi Naruto dan juga dirimu, aku tidak ingin kau terjebak dalam lingkaran tak berujung, aku juga melakukan ini agar anak yang dikandung Sakura tak terlantar" Menma mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Menma mencoba memeluk Hinata tapi ia malah memberontak dalam pelukan Menma yang membuat hatinya nyeri.

"Lepaskan! Aku perlu waktu untuk menerima ini semua dan memutuskan menerimamu atau tidak"

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Menma mendengar ucapan datar Hinata, ia menatap lirih punggung Hinata yang menjauh darinya.

'Maafkan Hinata tapi walau begitu aku tak menyesal melakukan ini terlebih karena aku mencintaimu'

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Nampak Boruto kini sudah bersiap dengan segala persiapannya bakan lengkap menggunakan seragam Chuninnya ia ingin membantu para Rokie untuk menghadapi ketujuh Otsusuki itu.

"Kau sudah siap Boruto?

Boruto menoleh kendapati Sarada dan Mitsuki yang mamakai pakaian senada dengan dirinya.

"Tentu saja, kita akan menyusuk Tousan Kaasan dan yang lainnya"

"Ayo"

Ketiga remaja Shinobi itu bergerak cepat menuju tempat tujuan sedangkan ditempat Shina ia juga sama ia mempersiapkan segala sesuatu nantinya.

"Fukasaku-sama"

Fukasaku menoleh kearah remaja yang dianggap cicitnya sendiri itu.

"Ada apa Shina-boy?"

Shina mendekat. "Aku ingin Fukasaku-sama menjaga satu bunshinku agar tidak meledak apapun yang terjadi"

Fukasaku tak mengerti menatap heran Shina.

"Memang ada apa dengam Bunshin itu?" Tanya Fukasaku.

"Bunshin itu akan mengumpulkan Senjutsu dalam skala besar untuk mencapai Sennin Sempurna"

Fukasaku mengerti dan ia mengangguk. "Kau bisa percayakan padaku"

Booooom!

Sebuah dentuman besar diatah lapang membuat gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat yang kemudian memunculkan 7 sosok serba putih.

"Aku datang Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto waspada. "Seperti kesepakatan kita kemarin kita akan bertarung tanpa melibatkan pihak lain dan disini akan menentukkan hasilnya"

Salah satu Otsusuki tersenyum kecil. "Hanya 3 orang? kalian pikir kalian mampu? sekalipun seluruh Shinobi maju kami akan menghabisi kalian"

Slap! Slap!

Slapa Slap!

Persekian detik setelah ia menuntaskan kalimatnya para Shinobo Konoha sudah datang berdiri dibelakang Naruto, Gaara, dan Bee.

"Apa kami terlambat?" Tanya Menna.

Naruto menggeleng. "Belum pesta baru saja dimulai"

Nampak para Rokie terkejut karena kehadiran seseorang ditengah Gaara dan Bee.

Poft!

Naruto membuat 4 bunshin. "Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan?"

Keempat Bunshin itu mengangguk kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

"Siapa kau?" Tunjuk Sai kearah Naruto karena jujur saja fisiknya sama persis dengan Naruto.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan selagi musuh didepan kita" Pungkas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau sudah membawa rencana Shika?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Aku masih baru akan mempersiapkan rencana, aku memerluka Observasi"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu akan kami lakukan, Ino, Chouji, Sakura-chan, Hinata dan Hanami kalian berada dibelakang bertindak sebagai Support dan yang lainnya akan memberikan celah untuk Shikamaru melakukan Observasi"

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti rencana awal yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Slap! Slap!

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Menma membuka serangan awal dengan bergerak cepat menuju kearah pengikut Kaguya itu.

Slap!

 **[Senpou : Chou Oodama Rasengan]**

 **[Gakido]**

Rasengan raksasa Naruto terserap oleh salah satu ketujuh Otsusuki itu.

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

Bruuuak!

Ketiganya terpental beberapa meter kebelakang tapi dengan sigap Sai dan Lee menahan tubuh rekan mereka.

"Tak ada celah Dobe" Gumam Sasuke.

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**

Poft!

"Groooooar"

Muncul sebuah tiga ekor naga raksasa berwarna emas dengan mata Rinnegan yang menatap mereka nyalang.

"Aku yang akan urus ketiga naga itu kalian urus mereka terlebih dahulu" Ucap Sasuke.

Wush!

Sasuke melesat keangkasa menggunakan Susano'o sempurnanya menuju kearah tiga naga itu.

'Aku masih belum menenukan celah' Batin Naruto.

Naruto dan Menma bertukar tatap kemudian menyatukan tinju seketika tubuh mereka terlapisi chakra berwarna emas.

"Jadi ini kekuatan Rikudou"

Slap!

Naruto dan Menma bergerak cepat kearah mereka namun dengan mudah mereka dapat menghindari serangan demi serangan yang keduanya lancarkan.

Sedangkan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi melakukan Observasi mulai menemukan titik terang.

"Aku sekarang tahu, tujuh Otsusuki itu memiliki jenis kekuatan sama dengan Pain hanya berbeda tingkatan, dua dibelakang yang mengeluarkan Kuchiyose, yang dibelakang nomor 2 melakukan pembatalan jutsu, yang didepan melakukan manipulasi gravitasi dan disisa tiganya adalah Shurado dibagian kanan, ditengah Ningendo, dan Jigokudo di kiri"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Incar yang tengah terlebih dahulu, kemudian pisahkan pengguna pembatal jutsu itu lalu incar yang utama pengguna gravitasi itu"

Mereka mengerti rencana yang dibuat Shikamaru, kemudian Ini menelepati kepada penyerang pertama.

"Jika seperti itu aku bisa mengurusnya" Semuanya menoleh kearah Hanami yang sudah bersiap.

Sakura terbelalak. "Tunggu Hanami jangan gegabah"

"Percayalah padaku" Ucap Hanami.

Wush!

Tekanan energi yang kuat terpancar dari tubuh Hanami seketika muncul loreng hitam mulai dari dahi hingga menyelmuti tubuhnya.

Sakura dan Ino yang melihat itu terkejut belum selesai keterkejutan mereka Hanami sudah melesat.

Blaaaaar!

Ketujuh Otsusuki itu langsung terpecah belah kala Hanami menghantamkan kakinya ketengah mereka.

"Kau pikir bisa lari?" Gumam Hanami yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Gakido.

Bruaaaakh!

Pukulan telak mengenai wajah Gakido yang membuatnya terpental belasan meter namun sebuah hal mengejutkan terjadi kala tubuhnya beregenerasi kembali.

Wush!

Hanami melompat mundur mendekati Naruto dan Menma.

"Aku sengaja tak menghindari pukulan itu agar kalian tahu perbedaan kekuatan diantara kita"

Semua pasang mata menatap luka yang sembuh dalam sekejap itu.

"Kekuatan kami bukan hanya bagian Rinnegan tapi kami adalah salah satu yang menerima berkah dari Shinjuu"

'Ini akan semakin merepotkan' Pikir Shikamaru, kalaupun mundur sangat berbahaya apalagi kini mereka didalam penghalang merah.

Tak ada cara lain selain menang atau mati disini.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Shina berdiri dipatung Hokage Pertama sambil memandang penghalang merah yang menjulang tinggi.

"Aku harus kesana"

Shina melompati dahan pohon untuk menuju tempat tujuan sesampainya disana ia menemukan tiga remaja berdiri dipinggir penghalang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Ketiganya menoleh mata Sarada dan Mitsuki menatap Shina dengan intens.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Shinachiku jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami ingin masuk kedalam tapi penghalang ini menghambat"

Shina mengangguk mengerti. "Boruto apa kau sudah bersedia?"

"Tentu saja ini takdirku maka aku harus menjalaninya"

"Kalau begitu pegang tanganku"

Ketiganya memagang tangan Shina seketika mereka menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

Sring!

Muncul 4 orang disamping Hanami diiringi turunnya Sasuke setelah melawan ketiga naga emas tadi.

"Sebanyak apapun kalian meminta bantuan tak akan merubah apapun" Ucap Tendo datar namun tetkesan sombong.

"Jadi kalian yang dimaksud? dilihat dari aura kalian memang bisa disetarakan dengan kedua kakek itu"

"Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak percaya sebelum membuktikan kebenarannya jadi mari kita mulai"

Semuanya terkejut mendengar nada berani dari Shina, sedangkan Sakura menatap putranya cemas bisa saja Shina mewarisi sifat ceroboh sang Ayah.

"Kau naif manusia, kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau uji"

Shina mendecih pelan. "Siapa yang tahu kalau tidak dicoba"

Shina dengan cepat membuat Handseal.

 **[Mokunton : Kajukai Kourin]**

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Chapter ini gak banyak attention karena Chapter ini dbuat gantung karena scane Fight dibagi dua, Chapter deepan adalah Chapter terakhir dan masih ada Epilog tapi dalan judul fic yang berbeda.

terimakasih yang masih menanti updatenya fic ini entah bagaimana tanggapan kalian tapi moga aja chap ini menghibur kalian jaa nee, dan maaf jika ada typo karena gak sempat tinjau mendetail karena Kakak sedang sibuk hehe


	6. Chapter 6 : End Of Battle

**The Miracle Of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Hurt-Comfort/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Semua sudah diujung tanduk dan tidak mungkin dapat dihindari dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan jalan kehidupa, namun keajaiban datang yang membuatnya terus bertahan dalam kerasnya dunia. NaruSaku / MenmaHina Hurt/ Romance.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 6 : End of Battle ~XXX~**

Slark!

Ratusan pohon bermuncul menuju kearah pengawal Kaguya namun dengan mudah Tendou menghancurkannya dengan Shinra Tensei.

Shina menyeringai. "Rupanya yang dikatakan Rikudou-Sennin memang benar"

"Shina apa yang kau lakukan"

Shina mendengar teriakan khawatir sang ayah namun ia tak menghiraukan.

"Kalian memang manusia yang naif, maka dari itu dunia ini harus dibentuk ulang" Ucap Tendou dengan nada sarkas.

"Yang berhak menentukkan perubahan adalah diri kami sendiri buka kalian"

Tendou menyeringai. "Kita lihat"

Ketujuh pengawal Otsusuki itu merapal handseal yang sama dan seketika tanah didepan mereka bergetar hebat kemudian memunculkan makhluk yang menyamai miniatur Sinju dengan jumlah tak terhitung.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir karena tanpa adanya kekuatan Juubi mereka tak akan dapat menyerap chakra"

"Cih!"

Naruto mendecih tak suka dengan keadaan yang sedang ia alami.

"Sasuke Menna kita bagi tugas" Keduanya mengangguk setuju.

Ketiganya kemudian mengumpulkan diri dititik semula lagi untuk merencanakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Tak ada cara lain selain membagi tugas Kau, Menma, dan Sasuke hadapi mereka biar sisanya menghadapi makhluk ini dan setelah selesai kami akan membantu"

Ketiganya mengangguk setuju dengan rencana Shikamaru.

"Kami ikut!" Ucap serempak Shina, Boruto, dan Hanami.

Menma menggeleng. "Tidak ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kalian"

Poft!

Shina kini telah memasuki perfect Senjutsu miliknya begitu juga dengan Boruto yang sudah mengakifkan Teisengan yang tentunya membuat semuanya terkejut diikuti Shina yang sudah siap dengan kekuatan khas Uzumaki.

"Aku hanya memiliki waktu 30 menit dalam mode ini jadi aku tak akan membuang waktu"

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari para orang tua Shina langsung melesat jauh menuju kearah Ketujuh Otsusuki itu diikuti Boruto dan Hanami.

"Dasar anak -anak itu"

Naruto, Menma, dan Sasuke kemudian ikut melesat menyusul ketiganya.

"Yo Bagayarou mari berpesta" Ucap Bee dengan nada semangat.

Lee mengangguk. "Tentu saja kita kobarkan masa muda kita"

Tak ayal Sakura dan Hinata memandang cemas anak -anak mereka yang kini tengah menantang bahaya tapi untuk saat ini mereka harus fokus dengan kurcaci didepan mereka.

"Jadi kalian sudah membuat rencana?" Tendou menyeringai kearah keenam orang didepan mereka.

"Hati -hati mereka memiliki kekuatan Rinnegan murni"

Mengangguk itu yang dapat mereka lakukan mendegar ucapan Naruto. Boruto menyeringau Teisengan melebar sedikit.

 **[Teisengan Chakura Mode]**

Tubuh Boruto kini sudah dilapisi chakra berwarna hijau menandakan kini ia siap bertarung.

Sring!

Duaaar!

Ledakan tercipta setelah Shina memukulkan Echanted Srengthnya ketengah mereka membuat ketujuh pengawal Kaguya itu terpecah belah tanpa basa -basi Shina memilih Tendou sebagai lawannya.

"Aku menginginkan apa yang ada didalam tubuhmu"

Shina memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti?"

"Hadiah dari Rikudou Sennin"

Shina kini teringat akan ucapan Rikudou Sennin yang hanya diucapkan padanya _'Aku memberimu hadiah dan apapun yang terjadi jangan kau berikan pada siapapun sekalipun karena itu adalah milikmu sekarang_ ', Shina tersenyum.

"Kau ingin mendapatkannya? Maka kalahkan aku terkebih dahulu"

Slap!

Bruak!

Tubuh Shina terseret beberapa meter karena menahan pukulan dari Tendou namun dengan cepat saling berbagi pukulan.

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

Mata Shinaa membesar dengan cepat ia menghantamkan tinjunya namun dengan mudah dihindari.

"Kekuatan Senjutsu memang menakjubkan"

Slap!

Shina hampir tak menyadari sesaat setelah Tendou menyelsaikan kalimatnya ia sudah berdiri didepannya dengan besi hitam.

Trank!

Benturan dua besi itu menggema untung saja ia sedang dalam Sennin Mode : Kawazu Kumite.

"Tsk, kita akhiri ini saja"

 **[Senpou : Shin Mokuton Kajukai Korin]**

Sebuah pohoh berukuran besar mulai menjalar mendekati Tendou yaag terus menghindari serangan Shina.

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

Bluaaarkk!

Dentuman besar tercipta diiringi musnahnya pohon -pohon bunga beracun itu.

 **[Senpou : Chou Oodaama Rasengan]**

Bola Spiral besar muncul diatas Tendou yang hanya menatap datar.

Slap!

"Apa?" Pekik Shina terkejut karena Tendou mengambil rasengan miliknya.

"Kukembaalikan"

Bluaaaar!

Tubuh Shina terpental karena Tendou membalikkan serangannya sendiri, Tendou menganggkat tangannya keudara dan seketika muncul bola hitam seukuran lapangan bola.

Syut!

Bola itu melucur dengan cepat menuju kearah Shina namun dengan sigap membuat Handseal.

 **[Hiraishin : Jikkukan Genkai]**

Slap!

Bola itu memasuki ruang dimensi yang dibuat Shina namun setelah terhisap justru bola itu meledak membuat tubuhnya terpental dan mendapat luka yang cukup parah.

"Apa ini hanya kemampuanmu?" Ucapnya sombong.

Shina berdecak kesal. "Ini masih belum berakhir]

 **[Bansho Tennin]**

Tubuh Shina terangkat kemudian berakhir dijari -jari Tendou menyekiknya keras.

Clark!

Muncul pohon di bawah mereka yang semakin membesar menjulang kelangit membuat semuanya terperangah melihat pohon raksasa yang kini membungkus tubuh Shina dan Tendou.

Sring!

Shina menghilang dalam kilatan kuning didepan akar terbesar dari pohon itu.

Tap!

Naruto memukul keras akar itu hingga api mulai menjalar menuju pohon.

Syut!

Duaaaar!

Pohon Raksasa itu meledak layaknya bom atom menciptakan gelombang energi yang sangat besar dan menimbulkan efek kerusakan besar disekitarnya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... " Nafas Shina terengah ia berpikir Tendou tak akan selamat dari jutsu berklasifikasi S+++ Rank yang mengorbankan 80% Chakranya jika saja ia tidak dalam Sennin Mode.

Setelah bekas ledakan itu hilang nampak tendou berdiri dengan tegak dengan pakaian putih yang sudah koyak dimana -mana.

"Jika saja aku telat sedetik saja aku akan berakhir seperti pohon tadi"

Mata Shina membola. "Ba -Bagaimana bisa kau selamat dari seranganku?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir karena sebentar lagi pertarungan ini akan berakhir"

Shina menoleh kearah kelompoknya yang ternyata tengah dalam kondisi hampir kehabisaan Chakra, bahkan makhluk yang menyerupai Shinju itu tak ada habisnya.

'Aku harus mendekati Boruto'

Sring!

"Tousan Hanami Sasuke-jiisaan mundur"

Ketiganya menoleh.

"Kalian mundur urusan mereka biar aku dan Boruto"

"Aapa mak-..." Belum sempat ketiganya berseru mereka sudah diteleport oleh Shina.

Crink! Crink!

"Baiklah kita sudahi main -main kita Otsusuki"

Punggung Shina mengeluarkan rantai berwarna emas yang dekat cepat membentuk Kekkai setengah lingkaran.

Dua pemuda pirang itu berdiri berdampingan bersiap menghadapi tujuh Otsusuki didepan mereka menghiraukan teriakan khawatir dari luar Kekkai.

"Siap menghadapi takdir Boruto?"

Boruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja Shina"

Boruto memasuki mode Teisengannya sedangkan Shina mengeluarkan Chakranya dari tubuh untuk mempertahankan Kekkainya.

Slap!

Keduanya melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah mereka.

"Incar Ningendo dan Jigokudou dulu"

Boruto mengangguk menyetujui rencana dari Shina.

Crink!

Rantai muncul dari tubuh Shina menuju kearah ketujuh Otsusuki itu namun dengan sigap mereka menghindar namun dugaan mereka salah karena rantai itu mengejar Ningendo dan Jigikudou.

 **[Fuinjutsu]**

Cahaya merah mempendar dirantai yang menjerat Ningedo dan Jigokudou.

"Cepat Boruto aku tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama" Ucap Shina.

Boruti mengangguk.

 **[Tsuki Rasengan]**

Rasengan berwarna hijau terang dengan ukuran besar menerjang kearah keduanya namun Gakido tiba -tiba menginterupsi ditengah mereka.

Poft! Poft!

Poft! Poft!

Muncul 4 Bunshin Shina yang kini sudah siap dengan jutsu penghancur miliknya.

 **[Senpou : Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken]**

4 Rasenshuriken itu meluncur mulus menuju Gakidou yang sudah siap dengan jutsu menghisapnya.

Bruuk!

Tubuh Gakidou jatuh tertelungkup dengan tubuh yang kini sudah hampir menyerupai katak.

Bluaaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta kala serangan Boruto yang sukses mengenai Ningendo dan Jigokudou yang kini bernasib seperti Gakidou.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Boruto beri aku waktu untuk menyerap Senjutsu chakraku sudah mulai menipis"

Boruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja Shina serahkan padaku"

Diluar Kekkai nampak tiruan Shinju sudah mulai berkurang karena bantuan dari yang lainnya.

"Menma, Sasuke, Bee-Jiisan, Gaara kita selsaikan sekarang"

Mengangguk kini yang mereka lakukan kemudian menyiapkan jutsu masing -masing.

 **[Kirin]**

 **[Renzokou Bijuudama]**

Naruto, Menma, dan Bee sudah melesakkan Bijuudama mereka setelah kirin milik Sasuke mengenai tiruan Shinju itu.

"Sekarang bagianku" Seru Gaara.

 **[Sabaku Sozo]**

Bluaaaar!

Tanah berbentuk vortex kini tercipta kala gara mengubur tiruan Shinju itu dikedalaman tanah.

"Ayo kita susul Shina dan Boruto"

Mereka segera bergegas menuju kearah pertarungan utama namun saat mereka ingin memasuki medan tempur ternyata ada Kekkai yang menghalangi.

"Ini Kekkai khas klan Uzumaki kita tak akan bisa memasukinya"

Sakura menatap Naruto putranya cemas. "Apa tak ada cara lain Naruto?"

"Hanya ada dua cara yaitu Shina yang membatalkan Kekkai ini atau kehilangan kesadarannya tapi kemungkinan besar yang kedua"

Mendengar balasaan Naruto membuat Sakura dan Hinata khawatir karena putra mereka sedang berjuang mati -matian demi menyelamatkan dunia.

Ino menoleh kearah Naruto. "Aku bisa merasakan Boruto dapat menahan waktu lebih lama tapi putramu sudah hampir diambang batas penggunaan Kage Bunshin daan Jutsu S+++ Rank membuatnya melemah apalagi ditambah Kekkai ini"

Naruto, Sakura, dan Hanami dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Ino dan dengan segenap kekuatan Hanami ingin menerjang Kekkainya namun dihadang oleh sang Ayah.

"Jangan Hanami, kita percayakan pada mereka"

Bluaaaar!

Ledakan besar Godou damma milik Boruto membuat kedua Kuchiyose jenis burung itu jatuh beserta pemanggilnya, cukup lama mereka bertarung hingga dirinya kehilangam Teisengan Modenya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Kekuatanku juga semakin menipis apa kita bisa menyelsaikan sisanya?" Boruto menoleh kearah Shina yang kondisinya jauh memprihatinkan daripada dirinya.

Shina berdiri. "Kita harus bisa, kalau tidak kita memang siapa lagi? Lagipula kita tak mau membuat yang lainnya terluka"

"Kau benar" Ucap Boruto yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Shina.

Syut! Syut!

Dua misil dengan ukuran besar kini menuju kearah mereka namun keduanya hanya tersenyum kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Sring!

Keduanya Shunshin kebelakang Tendou dan Shuradou diikuti kedua misil itu.

 **[Rasengan]**

Syuuut!

Keduanya melucur deras akibat sapuan tekanan yang tak terlihat dengan misil yang semakin mendekati mereka.

'Sial' Batin keduanya.

Duaaar! Duaaar!

Dua ledakan cukup besar tercipta kala misil itu mengenai tubuh keduanya, setelah ledakan itu menghilang nampak keduanya yang berdiri dengan tergopoh.

'Apa yang harus kulakukkan? Bertarung dengan jarak jauh maupun dekat bukanlah hal baik apalagi aku sudah melebihi batasku' Pikir Shina sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang mengucurkan darah.

"Hah... Hah... dilihat dari fisikku aku tak akan bertahan lebih lama dan tak mungkin aku menjadi penyerang dengan kondisi seperti ini" Shina berucap lirih seolah siap jatuh kapan saja.

Shina menggeleng ia tak mau berakhir seperti ini ia belum siap meninggalkan Tousannya, Hanami dan... Kaasannya.

"Boruto aku memiliki rencana yang cukup bagus tapi jika salah langkah kita bisa berakhir"

Boruto meneguk ludah berat. "Apa rencanamu"

Shina membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Boruto.

Boruto mengangguk. "Baiklah aku mengerti, aku hanya bisa sekali saja memasuki mode ini lagi setelah itu terserahmu Shina"

'Percayakan padaku Boruto' Pikir Shina merasa yakin.

Slap!

Boruto bergerak secepat kilat untung menghindari puluhan Missil yang menerjang kearahnya.

 **[Kagebunshin no jutsu]**

Poft! Poft!

Poft! Poft!

Muncul 4 Bunshin Boruto yang bergerak berirama menghindari missil maupun Laser yang dilancarkan oleh Shurado namun semakin mendekat serangan terlalu banyak hingga satu persatu bunshinnya menghilang.

Duaaar!

Tubuh Boruto tapi dengan segera ia bangun.

 **[Godou damma]**

Keenam Godou Damma milik Boruto melindungi dari sisi depan.

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

'Sekarang!'

Sring!

"Rasakan ini"

Tendou mendecih ia memerlukan 4 detik lagi untuk melakukan jutsunya lagi.

3

Keenam Godou Damma sudah bersinar terang.

2

Sring!

Boruto Shunshin disamping Shina yang tengah mempersiapkan jutsunya, ia memandang rekannya dengan cemas karena jika gagal maka mereka tak akan bisa bertahan karena ini pertama kalinya ia menggunakan Teisengan jadi ia masih belum terbiasa.

1

Duaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta dari keenam Godou Damma membuat gelombang kejut dalam radius yang sangat luas bahkan sampai terasa dari luar Kekkai.

"Apa mereka berhasil?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melindungi dirinya dari gelombang energi.

Ino menggeleng. "Belum aku masih bisa merasakan Chakra salah satu dari mereka dan kelihatannya Shina dan Putra Sakura sudah mencapai batasnya"

Mendengar ucapan Ino Naruto bukan khawatir kalah justru tersenyum karena ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh putranya ia yakin pertarungan ini akan berakhir.

"Selesai"

Shina mulai bangun menatap kepulan asap yang perlahan menghilang menyisakan Tendou yang tengah mengacungkan tangannya kedepan dengan Shurado yang melindunginya.

"Pertarungan yang mengesankan tapi sayang harus berakhir disini" Ucap Tendou datar.

Shina mendecih kemudian berjalan pelan kedepan. "Jangan sombong kita lihat siapa yang akan berakhir disini"

"Walau kau kuat tapi pemikiranmu sungguh naif"

"Cih, jika bukan karena regenarisimu pasti kau sudah mati sekarang"

"Mati tak berlaku untuk sesuatu yang Abadi" Balas Tendou.

Shina menggeram. "Tak ada yang Abadi didunia ini"

Boruto tak mengerjab melihat kegigihan rekannya itu, ia berpikir kenapa Shina bisa sekuat itu padahal ia sama sekali belum menerima kekuatan dari Rikudou Sennin.

Syut!

Shina berlari cepat menuju tendou yang hanya menatapnya datar tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tap!

Pukulan keras Shina dapat ditahan mudah oleh Tendou namun ia hanya tersenyum kemudian membalikkan tangannya mengekang Tendou.

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mempertahankan diri agar tidak terseret.

"Hah.. Hah... Ini yang aku tunggu"

Sring!

Ditangan kanan Shina tiba -tiba muncul sebuah bola biru raksasa yang memiliki energi yang besar.

"Hosh... Ino bola senjutsu yang merupakan salah satu kelemahan Kaguya beserta keturunannya"

 **[Sennin Mode : Spirit Bomb]**

Blaaaaaar!

Ledakan sangat besar memenuhi area pertarungan dari jarak yang cukup jauh Shina menatap ledakan itu dengan tersenyum lega seolah beban sudah terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Shina tersenyum perlahan berjalan menuju tenpat Boruto.

Diluar Kekkaipun semuanya bersorak karena akhirnya musuh mereka dapat dikalahkan, mereka saling memeluk diri melampiaskan rasa senang mereka.

"Lihat Menma putra kita mengakhiri pertarungan besar ini" Seru Naruto bahagia.

Menma mengangguk. "Benar Naruto"

Saat mereka melampiaskan rasa senang mereka tak menyadari sosok baru yang tiba -tiba bangkit kemudian melesat cepat.

Jleb!

Mereka semua menoleh kearah suara seperti tusukan, Sakura mendadak merasakan sakit luar biasa didada kanannya.

"Shinaaa!"

Teriak keras Sakura saat melihat putrnya ditusuk oleh orang berakaian putih dengan cepat ia melesat kearah Shina.

"Aku sudah bilang kalian manusia naif tak akan menyadarinya karena jika ketujuh tubuh itu mati maka sosok baru aku terlahir yang memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar bahkan melebihi Kaguya sekalipun, perkenalkan aku namaku Otsusuki Oboromo"

Oboromo membuka matanya terlihat mata Merah dengan pola riak air dengan lima belas Tomoe.

"Inilah kekuatan yang melebihi Rinnegan ataupun Teisengan yaitu Yogengan"

Naruto, Menma, Sasuke mendecih tak ada pilihan selain melawan diikuti Gaara dan Bee.

"Biar kami yang urus kalian pulihkan dan lindungi Shina dan Boruto bahaya jika Teisengan jatuh ketangannya" Ucap Naruto melirik putranya yang sedang ditolong oleh Sakura, Hanmi, dan Ino.

"Hiks... Shina jangan tinggalkan Kaasan Hiks... Kaasan sungguh minta maaf" Sakura tak henti -hentinya menitikkan air mata melihat putranya sedang dalam keadaaan kritis.

Perlahan Shina tersenyum mendengarnya walau terasa berat, dengan segenap kekuatan ia mencoba menggerakkaan tangannya menyentuh pipi Ibunya.

"Kaasan"

Sakura langsung mendongak mendapati putranya memanggilnya dengan segera ia meembekam mulut putranya.

"Jangan bicara Kaasan menyelamatkanmu"

Shina menggeleng. "Sudahlah Kaasan aku lelah ingin istirahat"

"Tidak! Jangan bicara seperti itu" Ucap Sakura sambil menangkup wajah putranya.

Shinatersenyum pelan pandannya terasa berat. "Aku menyayangi Kaasan dengan sangat dan maaf karena aku sempat membenci Kaasan"

Ucapan Shina mengecil kemudian menghilang disertai tertutupnya sepasang kelopak mata seketika Sakura dan Hanami menjerit keras memanggil namanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura semuanya akan baik -baik saja" Hibur Ino pada sahabat pinknya.

Kepala Sakura mengadah menatap Ino tajam. "Baik -baik saja katamu? Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan Ino, aku meninggalkan anakku selama 16 tahun dan setelah bertemu ia justru membenciku tapi setelah ia memaafkanku ia malah meninggalkanku, Apa kau tahu rasanya hah?" Teriak Sakura kalap.

Kali ini Ino bungkam walau ia seorang Ibu ia tak akah pernah bisa membayangkan posisinya menjadi Sakura.

Sedangkan dilain tempat jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kau sudah datang cucuku?"

Shina menoleh dan ia dapat melihat Rikudou Sennin.

"Jadi aku belum mati?"

Rikudou menggeleng. "Aku menarikmu kesini karena aku akan memberika apa yang memjadi milikmu dan kau akhirnya memecahkan apa yang aku percayakan padamu dan aku bangga padamu"

"Aku hanya melakukan tugas dari Rikudou-jiji"

"Kini kekuatan Rikudou sepenuhnya jadi milikmu, bangunlah dan putuskan rantai kebencian ini"

Shina mengangguk. "Tentu saja Jiji, aku akan mengalahkan Oboromo demi kedamaian dunia Shinobi"

"Tapi sebelum kau kembali keduaniamu, aku ingin kau membawakan pesan untuk Naruto dan Menma dalam waktu kurang dari 36 jam salah satu dari mereka harus meninggalkan dimensi ini kalau tidak tubuh kalian akan menghilang dimakan ruang dan waktu karena orang yang sama tak boleh berada di satu dimensi yang sama"

Shina terkejut namun ia mengangguk paham lagipula ia harus mengalahkan Oboromo.

"Dan satu lagi jangan saling beradu kekuatan dengan Oboromo karena kau akan kalah tapi jika kau bermain dengan langkah singkat maka kau akan menang" Saran Rikudou.

"Aku mengerti" Kemudian pandangan Shina mulai memburam terlihat dari pandangannya pada Rikudou yang menghilang.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Kedua kelopak mata milik Shina terbuka memperlihatkan iris Green Forest yang menenangkan.

"Ugh.." Shina melenguh pelan membuat Sakura dan Hanami menatapnga tak percaya.

"Kau masih hidup Shina-nii?" Hanami menatap sang Kakak tak percaya.

Shina mengerucut. "Jadi kau berharap kembaranmu ini mati?"

Shina mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Ibu, ia bangkit kemudian mencium kedua pipi ibunya dan terakhir keningnya.

"Terimaakasih karena menolongku Kaasan, aku menyayangimu"

Shina kemudian bangkit dari duduknya menatap pertarungan tak berimbang jauh dari posisinya.

"Ayo Boruto"

Boruto mengangguk. "Ayo kita akhiri"

Shina memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya seketika Green Forestnya berubah menjadi Rinnegan.

Wush!

Muncul sebuah jubah putih dengan lambang satu pusara besar dengan 9 Tomoe di punggung Naruto tak lupa tongkat Rikudou ditangannya dan Enam Godou Damma dipunggungnya.

Semuanya yang menyaksikan perubahan Shina hanya dapat menunjukkan kekaguman diikuti Boruto yang memasuki mode Teisengan.

Sring!

Keduanya menghilang dalam kilatang kuning dan hijau.

Brak!

Mereka dengan sekuat tenaga melawan Oboromo tapi kekuatan Oboromo sangatlah besar dan mereka hanya dapat mendesaknya lagi karena Naruto dan Sasuke tak memiliki kekuatan Rikudou seperti dulu.

"Mundur biar kita yang menghadapinya seperti ramalan yang tertulis"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shina meneleport kelimanya karena akan sangat berbahaya karena ia dan Boruto akan mengalahkan Oboromo dalam 4 langkah saja.

"Ayo!"

Tak seperti tadi kini Shina dan Boruto melaju bersamaan.

 _'Langkah pertama serang titik buta Yogengan'_

Trank!

Dua tongkat itu saling beradu menimbulkan deringan cukup keras.

 **[Shira Tensei]**

 **[Limbo]**

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Terkejut itu yang dirasakan oleh Oboromo.

"Jika Madara dapat membuat Limbo maka aku adalah orang yang mengirim sesuatu ke Limbo"

 **[Spirit Bang]**

Braaak!

Pukulan berenergi besar membuat Oboromo terpental namun belum mendarat tubuhnya ditahan oleh Boruto dari belakang.

 **[Teisengan Sword]**

Jleb!

Boruto menusuk tempat dimama pola spiral besar dimana kekuatan pengendali Godou Damma berasal.

 _'Langkah kedua alihkan perhatian kemudian pasang fuinjutsu'_

"Ini serahkan padaku kau alihkan perhatian" Ucap Shina.

Kemudiaan Boruto melesak menuju arah Oboromo dengan sebuah Rasengan berwarna hijau.

 **[Gakidou]**

Serangan Boruto terhisap dalam sekejap mata tapu itu tak mempengaruhi rencana matang mereka.

Sring!

 **[Shin Mokuton no jutsu]**

Tubuh Oboromo terikat kuat oleh pohon milik Shina.

"Akhiri Boruto"

Boruto mengangguk bersiap menggunakan ledakan enam Goudou Damma namun sebelum itu terjadi Oboromo menghalanginya.

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

Tep!

Shina memukul tanah sebelum tubuhnya terhempas puluhan meter.

"Langkah ketiga sukses dia terpancing" Ucap Boruto pelan.

Shina mengangguk. "Sekarang langkah ketiga"

 _'Langkah ketiga lumpuhkan seluruh gerakannya'_

 **[Shiffu Kuchiyose No jutsu]**

Muncul 4 hewan raksasa yang kini sudah mengepung Oboromo dari penjuru mata angin yang kemudian mengikatnya dengan Fuinjutsu.

"Langkah ketiga sukses dengan memasang Fuin Shiffu Kuchiyose maka ia tak akan bisa bergerak bahkan untuk merapal jutsu"

 _'Langkah keempat Finishing'_

Keduanya melesat jauh menuju udara mempersiapkan jutsu masing -masing.

 **[Senpou : Shin Godou Damma Rasenshuriken]**

 **[Teisengan : Chou Tsuki Godou Damma Rasengan]**

"Berakhir"

Dua serangan itu meluncur indah menuju Oboromo yang saat ini hanya membelalakkan mata.

Duaaaaaar!

Tanah bergetar hebat menandakan betapa dahsyatnya serangan gabungan tadi sampai -sampai bumi bergetar.

Tep!

Keduanya menapakkan kakinya kembali ketanah dan dapat dilihat lubang setengah lingkaran itu tak menyisakkan apa -apa.

"Apa kita menang?" Tanya Boruto.

"Ya, kita menang kita berhasil menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi"

Setelahnya keduanya tersenyun lebar kemudian saling bertukar tinju menghilangkan mode masing -masing.

"Kami pergi dulu jika ada sesuatu tinggaal panggil kami saja"

Shina mengalihkan pandangannya pada hadiah yang diberikan oleh Rikudou Sennin. "Tentu saja, terimakasih bantuannya Suzaku, Seirzu, Genbu, dan Byako"

Keempat makhluk itu menghilang menyisakkan kepulan asap.

"Shinachiku"

"Boruto"

Keduanya menoleh mendapat semuanya berlari menuju arah mereka.

Greph!

Keduanya kini sudah terjerat dalam pelukan khawatir dan bangga dari sang Ibu.

"Kau hebat Shina, Kaasan baangga padamu dan maaf karena sempat tak berada disamping kalian"

Shina menggeleng didalam pelukan sang Ibu. "Sudah jangan bahas itu lagi kita akan bersama -sama dan aku bisa sampai disini karena Ibu"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada sang Anak memberi kesempatan pada putrinya dan Ayah dari anaknya.

"Oh ya aku memiliki pesan untuk Tousan dan Menma-jiji"

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shina.

"Apa pesan Rikudou Sennin Shina?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak. "Salah satu dari kalian harus meninggalkan dimensi ini kalau tidak tubuh kalian akan dimakan oleh ruang dan waktu, dan waktu yang tersisa kurang dari 36 jam"

 **~XXX~ The END But Wait Epilogue ~XXX~**

* * *

Wuaaaa... capeknya bikin Chapter isinya full Figght semua... Chapter ini sebenarya terakhir tapi Chapter depan akan ada Epilog dari The Miracle of Love hehe...

 **Next Chapter [Epilog :Sayounara Minna]**

Besok masih ngetik Epilog dan depannya akan Update yang Dragon Shinobi... oke jangan lupa RnR Jaa Ne


	7. Chapter 7 : Epilogue

**The Miracle Of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Hurt-Comfort/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Semua sudah diujung tanduk dan tidak mungkin dapat dihindari dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan jalan kehidupa, namun keajaiban datang yang membuatnya terus bertahan dalam kerasnya dunia. NaruSaku / MenmaHina Hurt/ Romance.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 7 : Short Epilogue ~XXX~**

Semuanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Shina terutama Naruto dan Menma karena pesan itu ditujukkan untuk mereka.

"Jadi ini artinya satu dari kita harus pergi dari sini?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari putranya.

Shina menarik nafas. "Itu yang disampaikan Rikudou-jiji karena ini termasuk melanggar hukum ruang dan waktu"

Diantara mereka tak menyadari ada seseorang yang tersenyun teduh.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan dengan keluarga kita saja Naruto tak baik jika kita membawa keluarga lain" Saran Menma.

"Tentu saja Menma"

"Tunggu dulu aku harus mengembalikan hutan yang hancur rata dengan tanah ini"

 **[Mokuton : Shin Jokai koutan]**

Seketika lubang -lubang besar akibat ledakanpun menjadi seperti sedia kala seperti tak ada pertarungan apapun.

"Ayo kembali! kedamaian sudah terbentuk lagi, Dattebayou" Seru Naruto mengundang senyum dari yang lainnya.

Di kediaman Hokage kini keluarga Naruto dan Menma telah berkumpul akan membicarakan solusi dari masalah ini, namun justru keduanya kini tengah di balkon belakang.

"Aku bukan berasal dari tempat ini maka aku yang akan pergi lagipula Hinata sudah membenciku sekarang"

Naruto menoleh kearah Menma dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan semuanya Menma? Kau tak ingin meminta pendapat Istrimu terlebih dahulu?"

Menma menggeleng. "Meminta saran dari orang yang membenci kita bukanlah hal yang bagus Naru"

"Tapi setidaknya mereka tahu mereka akan kehilangan dirimu"

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, Menma memasuki rumahnya untuk memberitahukan keputusannya.

Tep!

"Kami sudah membuat keputusan" Seru Menma

Semuanya menoleh terutama Hinata, Boruto, dan Himawari kepada Menma.

"Aku yang akan pergi dari sini karena sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari tempat ini" Menma berucap dengan nada teduh.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju Menma kemudian menatap wajah teduh suaminya dengan tatapan benci.

"Aku membencimu..."

"Ya aku tahu aku me-..." Ucapan Menma tak terselsaikan.

"Disaat aku mulai menerima kehadiranmu, arti sosok dirimu, berusaha mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau malah mau meninggalkanku?" Hinata berucap tajam yang jarang sekali ketara.

Menma menyentuh pipi Hinata lembut. "Dengar Hinata-chan..."

Hinata menatap lekat Menma antusias.

"Kalau bukan aku yang pergi lalu apa Naruto? Aku tidak bisa berlaku egois dengan menyuruh Naruto meninggalkan tempat dimana ia dilahirkan"

"Lalu apa kau yang harus meninggalkan kami hah?" Hinata berseru keras kemudian memasuki kamar dengan membantin pintu.

Naruto menatap Menma dengan sendu, ia tak tega melihat orang yang diaanggap saudara olehnya merasakan hal seperti ini yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menepuk pundaknya.

"Pikirkanlah matang -matang Menma, aku tak apa jika harus meninggalkan dimensi ini" Ucap Naruto.

Menma menggeleng. "Tidak! Ini waktunya kau dan Sakura bahagia aku tidak ingin berlaku egois"

"Aku mengerti, tapi pikirkanlah terlebih dahulu"

Setelah memberikan saran Naruto membawa keluarganya pergi dari kediaman Hokage karena sebelum mereka mennyelsaikan masalahnya lebih baik memberi waktu untuk Menma dan Hinata.

"Dimana Sarada?" Tanya Naruto setelah sampai dikediaman Haruno.

Sakura mengamati sekitar. "Sepertinya Sasuke membawa Sarada lagipula mana mungkin Karin tak merindukannya"

"Tousan Kaasan kami mau istirahat tubuh kami pasti lelah" Ucap Shina yang diikuti anggukan oleh Hanami.

"Lagipula aku juga ingin mengurus luka Shina-nii"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja sayang, kalian untuk sementara bisa memakai kamar tamu"

keduanya mengangguk kemudian memasuki kamar yang ditujukkan untuk mereka.

"Jadi? Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto"

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu?"

"Menurutmu sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali"

Sakura mengangguk. "Jadi apa?"

"Apa kau tak apa jika aku menitipkan anak -anak padamu Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stuck ditempat ia sudah mengira Naruto akan memilih hal ini tapi tetap saja iia tak rela.

"T-Tentu saja, tapi bagaimana perasaan Hanami dan Shina mereka akan kehilangan sosok ayah!?"

"Aku percaya kau dapat menjadi Ayah dan Ibu untuk mereka seperti aku dulu"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau juga tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku Naru? Apa kau juga tak ingin bahagia?"

Naruto diam sesaat namun akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis namun tulus.

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu maka aku ingin bahagia, Kau sudah menjadi Ibu dari anakku saja sudah membuatku bahagia apalagi menjadikanmu pendampingku selamanya itu akan sangat sempurna..."

Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sesaat kemudian menempelkan kening mereka. "Tapi aku tahu siapa yang paling membutuhkan dan aku tak bisa berlaku egois"

"Tapi aku mencitaimu Naruto dan aku tak siap jika aku kehilanganmu lagi" Sakura kini tak bisa menahan lelehan likuid dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura-chan dan aku juga ingin selalu ada untukmu tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain"

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto kemudian duduk disofa menutup wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah terisaknya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis Sakura-chan, aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis"

"Bagaimana aku tak menangis jika kau akan meninggalkan kami" Sakura berseu pelan tanpa membuka tangan dari wajahnya.

Naruto meringis mendengarnya tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat ia hanya manusia yang tak bisa menentang garis hidup yang tertulis untuk dirinya.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku minta maaf karena besok mungkin aku tak bisa bersama kalian lagi" Naruto berucap sendu.

Sakura membuka kukupan tangannya kemudian beranjak memeluk tubuh Naruto erat seolah tak rela jika Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Sedangkan dikediaman Hokage tak hentinya sang Hokage memberikan pengertian pada sang Istri namun hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Hinata-chan"

Mendengar panggilan teduh dari Menma membuat Hinata menoleh tak tega juga mengacuhkan suaminya terus.

"Aku tahu maksudmu Menma-kun, hanya saja aku tak bisa menerima itu" Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak bisa meminta Naruto pergi, ia sudah memberikan kesempatan untukku bahagia dan kini giliranku yang memberikkan kesempatan padanya"

Hinata menatap lekat suaminya. "Apa hiks... tak ada jalan lain?"

"Tidak, seharusnya aku dari dulu sadar bahwa orang yang sama diwaktu yang berbeda tak boleh dalam satu tempat" Menma menjawab sambil menunduk dalam.

"Ini hiks... terlalu berat untukku ataupun Sakura-chan"

Menma mengangguk. "Memang, lagipula waktu kami tidak banyak, lebih baik aku yang pergi daripada kami berdua harus menghilang"

"Lalu hiks... apa yang bisa kulakukan hiks... setelah kau meninggalkanku, Boruto, dan Himawari?"

Menma mengelus rambut Hinata sayang. "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi Ibu sekaligus Ayah yang baik untuk mereka"

"Apa kau tak memikirkan aku dan anak -anak?"

Menma menggeleng. "Ini seperti buah simalakama bagi kami apapun keputusannya tak akan mengenakkaan bagi kami jadi biarkan takdir yang akan berkata"

Ya! Naruto terlebih Menma sekarang tak tahu harus berpikir apa terlebih keputusan mereka akan membuat mereka jauh dari orang yang dicintai dan anak -anak mereka.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Mengabaikan dinginnya malam pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris Green Forest menatap pemandangan indah desa dengan raut muka tak terbaca.

"Apa yang harus kulakukukan untuk Tousan dan Menma-Jiisan?" Gumam Shina memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

'Lebih baik aku bertanya pada mereka saja'

Shina mengambil posisi bersila bersiap memasuki alam bawah sadarnya menemui hadiah yang diberikan oleh Rikudou-sennin.

[Mindscape]

 **"Ada apa Gaki kenapa malam -malam begini menemui kami?"**

Baru sampai ia dialam bawah sadarnya ia mendapat salam tak mengenakkan dari burung raksasa berakses api ini.

"Apa ini sambutanmu eh Suzaku?" Tanya Shina memicingkan matanya.

Suzaku mengedik. **"Entahlah, tapi untuk apa kau datang kemari?"** Tanya Suzaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari solusi tentang Tousan dan Menma-Jiisan, apa kalian memiliki solusi?" Tanya Shina pada empat makhluk didepannya ini.

Genbu mendekat kearah Shina menyentuhkan cakarnya yang tajam kedada Shina. **"Jawabannya ada apa dirimu sendiri Shina"**

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shina tak mengerti.

Suzaku menghela nafas. **"Aku akan memberi tahu metode tapi caranya kau senndiri yang mencari tahu, dahulu sebelum adanya kami ada satu makhluk yang menjaga 4 mata angin sekaligus soal kemampuan dia setara bahkan lebih dari Juubi namun ia meninggalkan dimensi ini setelah eksistensinya disini menghilang..."**

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

Suzaku geram. **"Jangan memotong Baka! Dia adalah Kirin penguasa petir Abadi yang di beri julukan Absolut, Jadi yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menggunakan kami sebagai Metode untuk menentukan lokasi"**

Shina mengangangguk. "Jadi artinya aku harus pergi kedimensi dimana kirin berada?"

Keempat makhluk itu mengangguk. **"Benar, dengan begitu kau bisa tetap bersama keluargamu"**

Mendengar itu Shina langsung cerah sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada Rikudu-jiji karena memberikan hadiah yang dapat memecahkan masalahnya.

 **"Satu yang perlu kau ingat Kirin sangat membenci kami dan Rikudou-sennin, jika ia memgetahui keberadaanmu sudah dipastikan pertarungan besar akan menantimu"**

Shina mengangguk. "Aku siap apapun resikonya, terlebih tak mungkin kami berada disini dimana dunia ini tak mengenal aku dan Hanami sebagai putra Nanadaime Hokage"

"Aku berharap Kaasan juga ikut dengan kami" Lanjut Shina tersenyun teduh.

Semuanya tersenyum menyadari Ayah dan Anak memiliki tekad yang mutlak dimana sekali berucap ia akan teguh memegangnya.

 **"Tapi apa kau sudah tahu caranya?"**

Shina menyeringai. "Kau jangan meremehkan Master Fuinjutsu dan Ahli Jikkukan Ninjutsu Suzaku"

 **"Terserah dirimu yang terpenting aku sudah memperingatkanmu"**

Shina mengangguk kemudian pergi menuju alam sadarnya tak sabar memberitahu yang lainnya kalau ia sudah memecahkan masalah yang ia buat.

 **~XXX~ The Miracle of Love ~XXX~**

Pagi hari menyingsing suara burung sudah terdengar dimana -mana pertanda mereka harus siap melakukan kegiatan sehari -hari.

"Hoaaaam..." Shina terbangun menengok kesamping tak ada siapapun.

Shina beranjak kemudian menuju ruang tamu yang ia tak sangka akan seramai ini melihat kehadiran sang Hokage beserta keluarganya dikediamab Haruno.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan Menma?" Tanya Naruto melirik Hinata yang nampak sembab.

Menma mengangguk. "Aku yang akan pergi, maka dari itu aku meminta kau untuk menjjaga Hinata dan An-.."

"Lupakan itu Menma-jiisan, kami yang akan pergi"

Ucapan Menma tak terselsaikan karena dengan cepat Shina memotongnya.

"Apa maksudmu Shina?" Tanya Menma.

"Aku sudah memiliki solusinya bahwa aku, Hanami, dan Tousan yang akan pergi menampakkan kaki didimesi lain"

Semuanya terkejut tak menyangka Shina memiliki solusi dari masalah mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto pada putranya.

Shina tersenyum. "Dengan kemampuan Hiraishin tentunya dengan variasi Fuinjutsu"

Shina tak mau menceritakan tentang perseteruan antara Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, dan Byako dengan Kirin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Menma tak percaya.

Shina mengagguk. "Jangan meragukan cucu dari Hokage tercerdas"

"Semuanya persiapan sudah dilakukan, kita hanya perlu bersiap"

Pandangan Shina tertuju pada sang Ibu. "Apa Kaasan akan ikut dengan kami?"

Duak!

Sakura memukul kelala Shina kemudian memeluknya erat. "Dasar anak bodoh, tentu saja Kaasan ikut"

Semuanya tersenyum melihat cengkrama dari Ibu dan Anak itu.

Menma mendekati Shina. "Terimakasih"

"Terimakasih? Terimakasih untuk apa?" Tanya Shina.

"Terimakasih karena dirimu aku dapat bersama keluargaku selalu"

Shina mengangguk. "Itu sudah sepatutnya karena mana mungkin kalian yang pergi karena akan sangat janggal jika tiba -tiba kami hidup bersama Kaasan, itu akan menjadi kesalah pahamman didesa nanti"

Poft!

Muncul sebuah Scroll ditangan kanan Shina. "Ini adalah hasil karya fuinjutsu terhebatku dengan mengaplikasikan kemampuan Limbo, Hiraishin, Jikkukan, dan Fuinjutsu ini bisa direalisasikan"

"Apa itu tak memiliku resiko?"

Shina mengedikkan bahu. "Itu masalah utamanya karena ini tidak bisa melalui fase Uji Coba melainkan praktek langsung"

Tep!

Naruto mendekat kemudian menepuk pundak putranya. "Tak masalah kami dimana dan apapun keadaannya selama kaami bersama itu bukan menjadi masalah"

Naruto berucap yakin yang diikuti anggukan Sakura dan Hanami yang saling memeluk.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan berangkat?" Tanya Menma pada Shina.

"Sekarang!"

Menma dan Hinata membola. "Kenapa harus sekarang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Karena bukan sekarang maka chakra Senjutsu yang aku miliki tak akan cukup jika aku menunggu besok maka akan terlambat"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti kemudian Naruto mendekati Menma diikuti Sakura yang mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Menma aku titip dunia Konoha daan Dunia Shinobi pada dirimu dan Sasuke, katakan maaf aku tak bisa pamit padanya dan juga teman -teman"

Menma mengangguk menyanggupi permintaa Naruto.

"Dan hiduplah sebagai Uzumaki Naruto"

Kemudian Naruto menengok kearah Sakura dan Hinata yang sama dengannya memberikan salam terakhir.

"Aku titip salam pada yang lainnya terutama Sarada katakan maaf aku tak bisa memberikan salam perpisahan dan minta Ino menggantikkan posisiku"

Shina merasa sudah waktunya dengan segera ia membuka Scrollnya yang memunculkan huruf kanji yang melingkar.

"Aku titip salah pada Boruto, maaf tak bisa beradu kekuatan dengannya seperti yang aku janjikan"

Keduanya mengangguk menjauh dari lingkaran yang mulai bersinar terang yang mengelilingi Naruto, Sakura, Shinachiku, dan Hanami.

"Sayounarra Minna"

Zring!

Lingkaran kanji itu memudar menjadi butiran cahaya diikuti keempat sosok itu yang melebur menjadi cahaya.

'Sampai bertemu lagi Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura ahh.. mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi Uzumaki Sakura dan Saudara kembar Uzumaki Shinachiku dan Hanami' Batin Menma seraya tersenyum mengiring kepergian mereka.

 **~XXX~ The End Of Short Epilogue ~XXX~**

* * *

Akhirnya Epilognya selesai juga sebenarnya Chapter ini nyambung dengan Chapter kemarib tapi sengaja aku potong hehe... bagaimana endingnya gantung lagi ya?

Memang aku buat gantung karena akan ada Sequel tapi Crosscover tapi masih bingung mau Cross ama DxD, One Piece atau Fairy Taill... tapi aku paling hafal DxD ama One Piece kalau tidak ,mungkin Percy JO... tapi kemungkinan besar DxD

ahhhh... bingung aku yang minat tunggu aja yang penting ini Happy Ending...

oke Jaa ne... :D


End file.
